Wife
by bubblegirl420
Summary: [Sequel/Prequel] {New Sequel} Namjoon bersyukur Seokjin ada untuk menemaninya berjalan beriringan menuju masa depan. Ditambah kehadiran si kelinci kecil menggemaskan pelengkap keluarga kecilnya. Namjoon's lil' family. Namjin ft Minyoon. Namjoon x Seokjin ft Jimin x Yoongi with Taekook!Child. Married Life. MPREG. Review juseyooong
1. chapter 1

Wife

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin

Married Life / Romance

"Sayang, kau sudah selesai dengan sup jagungnya?" Namjoon berteriak dari arah kamar, berharap mendapat sahutan dari istri tercintanya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. "Tinggal menunggu matang. Ada apa?" Seokjin, istrinya yang cantik, memberi tanggapan dengan berteriak pula dari wilayah kekuasaannya. "Bisa kemari sebentar? Aku butuh sedikit bantuan di sini." Seokjin kemudian mencicipi kembali sup jagung buatannya, setelah dirasa cukup, pria cantik ini mengecilkan nyala api pada kompornya, dan bergegas menuju kamarnya bersama sang suami. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah tahu bantuan macam apa yang dibutuhkan suaminya di pagi hari begini. Seokjin mendorong pelan pintu kamar dan mendapati Namjoon sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar pada lemari dengan 2 dasi di masing-masing tanggannya.

"Bingung memilih dasi lagi atau lupa cara mengaitkan dasi lagi?" Seokjin bertanya usil sambil terkekeh melihat Namjoon memajukan bibirnya tidak terima dengan pertanyaannya. Oh, ingatkan Seokjin jika suaminya ini adalah CEO perusahaan yang terkenal menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana dengan keduanya?" Namjoon masih cemberut, dan Seokjin semakin tak dapat menahan tawanya untuk berderai mendengar pengakuan suaminya. Seokjin sudah berdiri dihadapan Namjoon, mangambil alih dasi yang ada di tangan Namjoon kemudian meletakkan bergantian di depan leher teman hidupnya untuk melihat sekiranya mana dasi yang pas dengan kemeja yang dikenakan Namjoon hari ini. Setelah menentukan pilihannya, dengan telaten Seokjin memasangkan disekitar krah baju Namjoon, sambil bergumam "Kapan kau bisa memasang dasi sendiri, Namjoon? Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada?" tangannya masih cekatan dengan ikatan dasinya.

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah tidak ada dalam hidupku. Membayangkan saja rasanya hidupku akan mustahil. Oh Tuhan." Namjoon bergidik, enggan membayangkan hidupnya tanpa istri cantiknya ini. "Selesai!" Seokjin berteriak bangga pada hasil kerjanya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Namjoon. Baru saja Namjoon ingin meminta ciuman selamat paginya, Seokjin sudah berucap "Astaga sup jagungku!" dan berlari meninggalkan suaminya terbengong di kamar.

Tidak, tidak bisa. Harinya tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa ciuman selamat pagi dari Seokjin. Maka dengan semangat menggebu, Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin yang kembali berkutan dengan dapur. Supnya sudah matang saat pria cantik itu sampai di dapur tadi, saat ini sedang menyusun mangkuk dan semua sarapan di meja. Tangannya mencoba meraih cangkir di lemari dapur yang cukup tinggi demu secangkir kopi kebiasaan teman hidupnya setiap pagi, saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan ikut terjulur untuk membantunya dengan sebelah lengan yang bebas melingkar di pinggang Seokjin. Namjoon di sana, menyerahkan cangkir tersebut dengan sebelah lengan yang masih enggan beranjak dari pinggang istrinya.

"Lepaskan, _Bae_. Aku harus segera menyiapkan kopimu atau kau akan terlambat." Seokjin memperingati, masih membelakangi suaminya yang keras kepala, dan malah merasakan bukan hanya sebelah lengan tetapi sepasang lengan. Menghadapi Namjoon yang super manja di pagi hari kadang menguras energinya. Maka Seokjin memutuskan berbalik, membiarkan Namjoon semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan pada pinggangnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Dasimu sudah rapi," tangannya yang tidak memegang cangkir terjulur untuk merapikan dasinya lagi, "sarapannya juga sudah siap," melirik ke arah meja makan yang sudah penuh sarapan dan beberapa side dish, "tapi tidak dengan kopimu kalau kau masih keras kepala." Seokjin berujar lembut seraya mengelus rahang teman hidupnya yang sedikit kasar karena belum bercukur. Ingatkan Seokjin untung mengurus rahang Namjoon sebelum tidur nanti malam.

Namjoon menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk "Aku belum mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku." Seokjin tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Namjoon tak pernah berhenti bersyukur karena bersanding dengan makhluk Tuhan paling cantik di hadapannya ini. Dengan tangan yang masih mengusap rahang Namjoon, Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan berturut tiga kali tepat di bibir pasangannya, kemudian memberikan bonus kecupan di kening dan di kedua pipi Namjoon. Ah rasanya Namjoon ingin sekali mengunci Seokjin di kamar seharian jika tidak ingat ada rapat penting dengan klien dari Inggris hari ini.

Namjoon menggerang pelan menyadari keberadaan cangkir yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu kegiatan pagi harinya. Ia meraih cangkir tersebut dan meletakkannya asal di meja, kemudian segera meraih kembali wajah istrinya untuk meminta ciuman lebih. Sudah diberi kecupan tiga kali dibibir masih saja minta lebih. Namjoon melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah istrinya bergantian. Seokjin bahkan sampai terbawa suasana karena lengannya sudah menggantung mesra di leher sang suami. Gigitan kecil Namjoon pada bibir bawahnya menyadarkannya bahwa Namjoon harus ke kantor lebih pagi hari ini dan dia malas harus mengurus ulang pakaian Namjoon jika dia membuatnya berantakan. Maka Seokjin mendorong pelan bahu Namjoon dan menghasilkan rengekan tidak terima dari sang dominan karena merasa belum puas. Astaga, ampuni Namjoon dan hormonnya yang tak tau waktu.

"Kau ada rapat penting pagi ini, Namjoon. Jangan sampai aku mengahancurkan penampilanmu." Lihat, bahkan bagian depan kemejanya agak kusut. Untung saja jas akan menutupi kusutnya. Seokjin melanjutkan "Kau bisa _memintanya_ lagi nanti malam" Seokjin mengerling jahil tetapi malu-malu juga saat mengatakannya. Namjoon tahu apa yang dimaksud istrinya. Biasanya, jika Seokjin sudah memberi tawaran semacam itu, Namjoon akan tersenyum lebar seharian, tapi tidak pagi ini. Bibirnya semakin tertekuk ke bawah. "Aku akan lembur malam ini. Ah aku benci. Kenapa jadwalku padat sekali hari ini?" Namjoon menggerang frustasi, menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, setelah dengan berat hati melepaskan rengkuhannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Terlanjur sebal karena hari ini jadwalnya padat sekali dan harus kehilangan kesempatan emas yang jarang ditawarkan oleh istri cantiknya. Tidak menyadari Seokjin yang mulai membuat kopi sedang tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya.

"Kau bisa memintanya kapanpun saat kau tidak sibuk, Namjoon. Aku istrimu, astaga. Jangan bertingkah seolah hal semacam itu mustahil terjadi." Seokjin meletakan kopi buatanya di hadapan Namjoon yang langsung disesap pelan setelah memberikan cengiran lebar karena penuturan Seokjin barusan. Benar juga, Namjoon berhak memintanya kapanpun karena hati, jiwa dan raga Seokjin telah berhasil dimilikinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak janji suci itu diucapkan bersama. Namjoon jadi mendapatkan semangatnya kembali untuk menghadapi rapat penting hari ini.

Namjoon dan Seokjin selesai dengan sarapannya tiga puluh menit tepat sebelum rapat penting Namjoon dimulai. Seokjin juga sudah selesai dengan urusan mencuci piringnya. Siap mengantar Namjoon sampai gerbang depan rumah seperti yang setiap pagi ia lakukan. Menggandeng lengan Namjoon dan berjalan beriringan.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Seokjin mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Sudah siap semua bahan untuk rapatnya?" Seokjin bertanya meyakinkan karena suaminya ini termasuk orang yang ceroboh sekalipun ia ada di jabatan tertinggi perusahaan.

Namjoon tersenyum menoleh pada Seokjin, menggenggam tangan kiri Seokjin yang menggantung di lengan kanannya. "Sudah, Sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi malam, dan ya, sepertinya semua sudah siap. Pak Lee juga sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di kantor tadi." Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Menyerahkan tas kerja Namjoon saat sudah tiba dekat mobil. Menghadap suaminya dan kembali merapikan dasi serta jas yang dikenakannya.

Namjoon tersenyum diperlakukan demikian oleh Seokjin. Setiap pagi Seokjin melakukannya, setiap pagi pula Namjoon bersyukur. Tidak. Namjoon selalu bersyukur untuk hal itu, untuk Seokjin yang bersedia bersanding dengannya, untuk Seokjin yang dengan kepercayaan penuh menyerahkan hatinya, dan untuk Tuhan yang teramat baik hati mau memberikan Seokjin sebagai teman hidup sekaligus pelengkap masa depannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan _ngebut_ ! Dan sukses untuk rapatnya. Aku akan menunggumu." mata Seokjin memincing. Karena Namjoon, mobil, dan jalanan adalah kombinasi yang buruk di masa lalu. Seokjin tidak mau mengalami hal buruk itu lagi. Jadi Seokjin tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengingatkan masalah sepenting itu pada suaminya, kapanpun, kemanapun, dan seberapa jauh pun suaminya akan mengendarai mobil.

Namjoon tersenyum maklum, "Iya, Sayang. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan tidur dulu saja kalau aku terlalu lama." Seokjin mengangguk. Menerima kecupan di kedua pipi, berkali-kali di bibir dan terakhir Namjoon memberikan kecupan dalam di dahinya. Ingin menunjukkan betapa Namjoon amat mencintai belahan jiwanya ini.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya, memeluk Seokjin ringkas dan berucap "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau yang paling tahu hatiku. Aku juga mencintaimu." kemudian membiarkan Namjoon masuk mobil. Melambai ringan saat mobil Namjoon mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

Namjoon selalu bersyukur atas hidupnya setelah kehadiran Seokjin, pun Seokjin yang tak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas garis jodohnya yang berhenti pada Namjoon.

 _END_

Halooooo!!

Perkenalkan saya author baru di ffn. Sebut saja bubble :v

Memberanikan diri posting ff di ffn karena dorongan kakak" author kaporit saya. Bukan ff pertama yang saya tulis, tapi ff pertama yang berani di post hihihi maafkan segala typo dan kata yg tidak sesuai eyd :D mohon krisan dan dukungannya, sunbaenim. *bow

Akhir kata, ditunggu review nya

bubblegirl420


	2. Chapter 2

After Story of Wife

.

.

Kim Namjoon Kim Seokjin

with Taekook!Child

Married Life / BL / MPreg / Romance / Family

.

.

.

 _happy reading_ ^^

.

.

Seokjin membuka kamar Jungkook perlahan agar derit pintunya jangan sampai terdengar. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya dari celah kecil yang ia buat sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamar si kecil. Seokjin menemukan Jungkook yang sudah terbangun membuka matanya. Sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur karena yang sedang dilakukan kelinci kecilnya saat ini hanya berkedip memandangi langit kamar berbintangnya. Seokjin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah masuk. Jungkook kecil menoleh saat mendengar derit pintu di buka, kemudian menyapa Seokjin dengan suara bangun tidur yang menggemaskan dan sedikit terdengar merengek.

"Mama." Jungkook masih berbaring di ranjangnya, sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya menolehkan kepala mengamati setiap langkah _ibunya_. Seokjin tersenyum gemas mendengarnya. Mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai pada si kecil. Biasanya Jungkook akan berlari dengan kaki kecilnya mencari kemanapun keberadaan Seokjin di pagi hari. Jungkook demam sehari kemarin, mungkin badannya belum cukup energi untuk dapat berlari di pagi hari seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Jagoan Mama sudah bangun." Seokjin duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jungkook, mengecup kening dan pipinya bergantian. Kemudian mengusap surai si kecil sekaligus memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Sudah tidak panas. Jungkook mengangguk, memandang Seokjin dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit bengkak karena banyak menangis kemarin.

Jungkook kelelahan setelah bermain sepanjang pagi bersama ayahnya. Saat bangun dari tidur siangnya kemarin, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menangis histeris mencari keberadaan Seokjin yang tidak ia temukan di sisi lain ranjang kamar Seokjin. Seokjin yang sedang menonton TV bersama Namjoon dibuat kaget dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya dengan sang suami yang mengekor di belakangnya. Seokjin mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang sudah ia dudukan di atas pangkuannya. Badannya panas. Pantas saja kelinci kecilnya langsung menangis. Bahkan Jungkook masih menangis setelah berada di pelukan hangat _ibunya_.

Tiga tahun Jungkook memang selalu menangis jika bangun tidurnya tidak mendapati siapapun pada pandangan pertama matanya terbuka. Hanya saat sedang sakit. Lebih sering menangis karena merasakan badannya yang pegal sana-sini. Dan tentu saja lebih manja pada Namjoon dan juga Seokjin.

"Kepalanya masih sakit?" Seokjin bertanya meyakinkan, barangkali Jungkook masih sakit kepala meskipun badannya sudah tidak panas. Si kecil hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mengangkat tangannga demi mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Seokjin. Pun Seokjin yang paham langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil putranya.

"Mau langsung sarapan bersama Papa atau mandi dulu?"

"Kookie lapar." Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar _ibunya_ , menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria Kim. Seokjin tersenyum mengusap punggung kecil Jungkook, kemudian berdiri untuk menghampiri Namjoon di ruang makan. Seokjin sudah selesai dengan masakannya tadi sebelum ke kamar Jungkook.

Seokjin mendapati Namjoon yang masih dalam balutan piyama sedang membaca berita _online_ dari ponsel pintarnya dengan Jungkook yang masih enggan mengangkat kepala. Namjoon belum menyentuh sarapannya karena menunggu dua orang tercintanya. Saat merasakan seseorang -dua orang- berdiri di sisinya, Namjoon baru menoleh. Tersenyum tampan mendapati Seokjin yang sedang menggendong Jungkook.

"Wah, jagoan Papa sudah bangun." kemudian mengambil alih Jungkook untuk dipangkunya. Pun Jungkook tidak menolak dilepas dari gendongan koala _ibunya_. Seokjin mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Namjoon, setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Namjoon, agar suaminya tidak kerepotan sendiri mengurus Jungkook saat sarapan.

"Kookie mau itu." Jungkook menunjuk pada sosis panggang di hadapannya. Makanan kesukaan Jungkook dan harus selalu ada di setiap waktu makan. Seokjin menusuk sosis yang diminta Jungkook, yang langsung dilahap oleh si kecil. Kemudian mengambil sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untuk Namjoon dan dirinya sendiri.

"Mama, susu." Seokjin baru saja meletakkan piring kotor pada bak cuci piring saat suara si kecil terdengar. Meraih sebotol susu pisang dari lemari penyimpanan dan menyerahkan pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan kunyahan sarapannya di atas pangkuan Namjoon. Jungkook selesai dengan susunya tepat saat Seokjin selesai dengan piring terakhirnya.

"Saatnya mandi." Seokjin hampir meraih Jungkook sebelum gelengan dari kelinci kecilnya menghentikannya.

"Kookie mau mandi sama Papa. Boleh ya?" Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon mana bisa menolak permintaan si mata bulat mereka yang menggemaskan.

Seokjin membawa pakaian ganti Jungkook ke kamarnya karena Namjoon dan si kecil mandi di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar utama. Seokjin dibuat tidak dapat untuk tidak tersenyum mendapati pemandangan dimana Namjoon dan Jungkook keluar dengan bathrobe sedang tertawa-tawa.

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya, duduk diam bersama Seokjin yang sedang menarik termometer dari ketiaknya. Memastikan suhu tubuh si kecil sudah benar-benar normal.

"Sayang." Namjoon tersenyum, menunjukkan kumpulan dasinya saat Seokjin menoleh padanya. Namjoon dan dasi seolah menjadi rutinitas wajib Seokjin di pagi hari.

Seokjin mendudukan Jungkook pada bagian tengah ranjang agar tidak terjatuh, kemudian berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Tidak sadar Jungkook merangkak turun dan mengekor mengikuti langkahnya. Seokjin sudah hampir memasangkan dasi pilihannya saat tiba-tiba Namjoon menunduk. Mau tidak mau Seokjin ikut menunduk karena penasaran. Keduanya mendapati si kecil sedang menarik-narik kecil celana bahan yang dikenakan ayahnya. Seokjin meraih Jungkook untuk digendong, masih berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" Namjoon mengusap sayang helai si kecil.

"Papa tidak usah bekerja hari ini." Jungkook mencebik, ujung bibirnya menurun sedih. Sisa-sisa manja setelah sakit.

"Kookie masih ingin bermain bersama Papa?" Namjoon bertanya, kini tangannya meraih tangan kecil Jungkook untuk digenggamnya. Si kecil mengangguk dengan bibir yang masih tertekuk sedih. Seokjin hampir membuka mulut hendak memberi pengertian pada si kecil saat suara Namjoon menghentikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon memandang _istrinya_ lembut.

"Tidak ada rapat penting?" Seokjin bertanya memastikan dan mengingatkan.

"Tidak ada jadwal penting hari ini. Berkas yang harus ditanda tangani hari ini, biar aku meminta Pak Lee mengantarnya ke rumah." Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Seokjin dan Namjoon selalu mementingkan Jungkook di atas segalanya. Jungkook bukan anak nakal yang selalu minta ini itu pada orang tuanya. Jungkook bahkan tidak rewel saat Namjoon harus rapat dadakan saat akhir pekan. Jadi Namjoon pikir tidak apa mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook ini. Anggap saja ganti rugi akhir pekan yang tidak bisa dihabiskan si kecil bersama ayahnya kemarin-kemarin.

"Kookie ingin main apa hari ini?" mata Jungkook langsung berbinar saat Namjoon bertanya demikian. Bahkan Jungkook melompat-lompat kegirangan dalam gendongan Seokjin.

"Benarkah? Papa akan menemani Kookie bermain hari ini? Tidak bekerja?" suaranya terdengar senang sekali hingga Seokjin dan Namjoon dibuat tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini karena si kelinci kecil Kim Jungkook.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk memulai harinya bersama sang ayah dengan menonton pororo, kartun kesukaan Jungkook. Namjoon duduk di atas sofa dan Jungkook dudul di sebelahnya dengan lengan Namjoon yang terjulur merangkul tubuh putranya. Sudah pukul sebelas siang lebih, itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam -Jungkook bahkan bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan menonton pororo tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun si kecil sudah menontonnya puluhan kali- Namjoon duduk menemani putranya yang sedari tadi selalu merubah posisi. Setelah lelah duduk dalam rangkulan ayahnya, Jungkook berbaring dengan paha Namjoon sebagai bantal, setengah jam kemudian berputar merubah posisi kepala untuk diletakkan di atas bantal bergambar _iron man_ yang diambilkan Seokjin dari kamarnya dengan kaki yang ia pangkukan di atas paha Namjoon. _Like a boss_. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dari balik berkas di genggamannya. Pak Lee langsung mengantarnya ke rumah setelah Namjoon menelpon. Tidak mungkin Namjoon hanya duduk diam menyaksikan tontonan anak-anak itu. _Toh_ Jungkook tidak protes.

Seokjin kembali dari dapur dengan setoples kue kering keju -kesukaan Jungkook yang lain- dan secangkir kopi untuk Namjoon. Suaminya belum mendapat jatah kopi saat sarapan tadi. Mengambil alih kepala Jungkook untuk diletakkan di atas pahanya. Pekerjaan rumahnya selesai lebih cepat karena Jungkook tidak akan menganggu kegiatan bersih-bersih sang _ibu_ saat seseorang menemaninya bermain. Kemudian pintu depan rumah berbunyi dengan suara khas anak kecil dari baliknya.

"Kookie. Kookie." Itu Park Taehyung, anak laki-laki lima tahun Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tetangga sebelahnya. Setiap hari setelah berganti baju dan makan siang selepas pulang sekolah, tujuan utamanya yaitu rumah keluarga Kim. Selalu. Jungkook bergegas bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan turun dengan hati-hati dari atas sofa kemudian berlari dengan menarik jari Seokjin menuju pintu depan. Tinggi Jungkook belum mencapai gagang pintu makanya ia ikut serta menarik Seokjin untuk membukanya.

"Hai, Kookie. Halo, Bibi." Taehyung langsung menyapa begitu pintu depan rumah tetangga favoritnya terbuka.

"Hai, Taehyungie." Seokjin tersenyum ramah dan membawa putra tetangganya ke dalam rumah dengan tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Oh! Paman ada di rumah? Halo, Paman." Taehyung langsung menyapa Namjoon begitu mendapatinya di ruang TV.

"Halo, Taehyungie. Kookie sudah menunggumu. Biar Paman bawakan mainan Kookie kemari. Tunggu sebentar ya?" Namjoon tersenyum mengusak kepala Taehyung dan hendak beranjak ke kamar putranya.

"Tidak usah, Papa. Kookie dan Tae-hyung main di kamar Kookie saja." Jungkook menarik kembali tangan Taehyung yang bebas. kemudian Taehyung menahan langkah Jungkook untuk menyerahkan semacam kotak makan yang dari tadi ia peluk dengan sebelah tangan pada Seokjin.

"Ini. _Eomma_ membuat banyak asinan lobak dan memintaku membawanya untuk Bibi."Taehyung tersenyum kotak saat Seokjin menerima bawaannya.

"Waah, terima kasih, Taehyungie. Katakan pada _eomma_ , Bibi akan mengembalikan tempatnya secepatnya." Taehyung mengangguk senang hingga helai rambutnya bergoyang menggemaskan.

"Mama akan bawakan kue keringnya ke kamar Kookie." Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk bersamaan dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jungkook.

Seokjin meninggalkan kedua bocah yang sedang asik dengan permainan mereka untuk menemani Namjoon yang masih duduk di ruang TV menyelesaikan berkasnya. Seokjin memijit pelan bahu suaminya. Sesekali terdengar suara ribut dari arah kamar putranya.

Namjoon meletakkan berkas terkahir ke atas meja dan menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Merentangkan tangan untuk meregangkan ototnya kemudian langsung menarik Seokjin ke dalam dekapannya. Mumpung Jungkook sedang di kamar. Seokjin yang sedang sibuk dengan ramalan cuaca di TV tentu saja kaget mendapat serangan mendadak. Tapi langsung membalas pelukan Namjoon kemudian.

"Aku belum mendapat ciuman selamat pagiku." Suara Namjoon terdengar merajuk, dan Seokjin dibuat menahan tawa karenanya.

"Sudah tadi sebelum sarapan, sayang." Seokjin berniat menggoda suaminya. Melonggarkan pelukaannya tanpa melepas dekapan tangan keduanya untuk memandang wajah Namjoon yang pasti sedang menggemaskan.

"Ck. Itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya kecupan." Namjoon memutar bola matanya. Seokjin tersenyum kelewat lebar karena menahan tawa.

"Ciuman itu yang seperti ini." kemudian sebelah tangan Namjoon sudah berpindah untuk menekan tengkuk Seokjin dan meraih bibir tebal _istrinya_ yang selalu menggoda. Namjoon melumat pelan bibir Seokjin, bergantian atas dan bawah. Seokjin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, pun dengan Namjoon. Sama halnya dengan Namjoon dan dasi yang menjadi agenda wajib Seokjin di pagi hari, ciuman lembut seperti ini juga menjadi kegiatan wajib keduanya.

Namjoon mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya demi mendapat akses masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Seokjin. Seokjin harus menghentikannya atau mereka akan berakhir di atas sofa dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bisa jadi memergokinya. Seokjin mendorong pelan bahu Namjoon dan mendapat geraman tidak terima dari suaminya.

"Ada anak-anak di kamar Kookie." Seokjin mengusap bibirnya sendiri yang basah kemudian bibir Namjoon yang sama basahnya.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang. Ayo lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan." Seokjin menarik lengan Namjoon yang masih cemberut untuk ikut bersamanya menuju kamar Jungkook. Suara-suara ribut yang tadi sempat mereka dengar sudah hilang beberapa saat lalu.

Begitu pintu kamar si kecil terbuka, Seokjin dan Namjoon tersenyum hangat mendapati Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tertidur di atas kasur Jungkook yang penuh mainan. Keduanya berjalan mendekat dan semakin tersenyum lebar. Jungkook tertidur dengan kepala berada di perut yang lebih tua. Tangannya memeluk boneka pororo pemberian Taehyung saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Sedangkan Taehyung tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam lemah kaki robot. Sama sekali tidak terusik karena beban pada perutnya.

"Manis sekali." Seokjin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Namjoon yang sedari tadi memang tidak dilepasnya karena gemas.

"Ingin buat satu yang lain untuk teman baru Kookie?" Seokjin menoleh cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Matanya melebar dan pipinya sudah bersepuh warna merah muda.

"A-aku harus menyiapkan makan siang sebelum mereka bangun." Seokjin berujar gugup dan langsung melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon untuk segera ke dapur. Sudah hampir lima tahun hidup bersama, tapi tetap saja Seokjin selalu dibuat gugup karena suaminya.

Namjoon tersenyum geli melihat Seokjin yang malu-malu. Namjoon kembali tersenyum memperhatikan dua bocah yang masih terlelap dalam buai mimpi tidur siang mereka. Dan Seokjin berbalik sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka.

"Ehm, Namjoon." Namjoon berbalik menghadap _istrinya_. Ia pikir Seokjin sudah keluar. "Nanti malam. Tunggu aku di kamar. Setelah Jungkook tidur." Kemudian secepat kilat Seokjin pergi dari hadapan Namjoon sebelum mukanya semerah kepiting rebus karena malu. Kalimatnya terputur-putus tapi Namjoon jelas menangkap maksud _istri_ cantiknya.

" _Assa_." Namjoon meninju udara saking senangnya.

Sepertinya cepat atau lambat Jungkook akan mendapat teman bermain baru selain Taehyung.

.

.

Namjoon selalu bersyukur atas hidupnya setelah kehadiran Seokjin, pun Seokjin yang tak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas garis jodohnya yang berhenti pada Namjoon. Keduanya semakin bersyukur karena kehadiran malaikat kecil bernama Kim Jungkook yang melengkapi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _E N D_

 _._

 _._

Ini semacam _after story_ dari Wife. Sebenernya lagi proses nulis _before story_ nya eh malah ini dulu yang selesai :v

Untuk _before story_ nya mohon ditunggu ya, semoga _struggle_ nya gak lama-lama hahaha

 _ **Review juseyooong**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Keberatan untuk membaca sebentar curahan hati saya sebelumnya? :)_

 _Sedih banget pas tahu beberapa_ author _favorit ceritanya dijiplak bahkan sampai_ playingvictim _. Karena mereka_ author _lama jadi pengikutnya banyak dan_ reader _nya mereka menginfokan kalau karya mereka dijiplak. Bukannya kepedean tulisan abal-abal saya bakal dijiplak juga, tapi pasti tetep sakit hati kalau karya asli hasil jerih payah mikir dan pengorbanan waktu dijiplak ye kan? Barangkali ada_ reader _yang juga menemukan hal serupa dengan cerita saya yang mirip dengan milik orang lain, silakan konfirmasi langsung. Karena saya berani bertaruh semua yang saya tulis benar-benar hasil imajinasi saya._ Plots and stories are originally mine. _Baik, cukup, terima kasih yang mau menyempatkan membaca. :)_

 _Happy reading, yeorobun_ ^^

.

.

.

Seokjin bangun dari mimpi indahnya pukul lima, seperti biasa. _Alarm_ otomatis sudah terpasang di otaknya jam berapa ia harus beranjak bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua jagoannya. Seokjin mendapati suaminya masih tertidur di sisi ranjang yang lain, kelelahan karena baru lepas dari tanggungan meneliti berkas kantor pukul dua dini hari.

Diusapnya sayang wajah Namjoon kemudian meninggalkan ciuman kupu-kupu di kening sang suami. Bergerak sepelan mungkin turun dari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan Namjoon, tetapi percuma. Namjoon penggila tidur, ibarat bumi hancur sekalipun dia akan tetap nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Kecuali untuk satu hal, Namjoon akan terbangun karena gerakan sekecil apapun pada ranjang saat Seokjin akan beranjak. Insting dan ikatan batin karena terlalu mencintai teman hidupnya.

Namjoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seokjin, menahannya pergi. Seokjin memutar badan dan tersenyum mendapati mata mengantuk suaminya yang dipaksa terbuka.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Namjoon bertanya dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

"Baru pukul lima."

"Tidurlah. Akan ku bangunkan saat sarapan siap." Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan mata. Sekali lagi Seokjin mencium kening Namjoon. Membenarkan letak selimut pada tubuh Namjoon, dan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar untuk melihat bayi kelincinya di kamar sebelah.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamar Jungkook pelan, berjalan mendekat ke ranjang milik putranya dan tersenyum mendapati putranya yang masih terlelap. Semalam Jungkook tidur terlalu larut dari jam tidurnya karena keras kepala ingin menemani Namjoon lembur.

Tadi malam Seokjin sedang membujuk Jungkook yang sedang berada di ruang kerja Namjoon untuk pindah ke kamar. Mulanya hanya gelengan atau "tidak mau" yang diucapkan sebagai penolakan. Sampai akhirnya, sepenggal kalimat "Pokoknya Kookie mau menemani Papa." keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang berimbas pada helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Besok pagi tidak bisa mengantar Papa sampai pintu gerbang karena bangun kesiangan bagaimana?" Seokjin masih berusaha memberi bujukan. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah bibir Jungkook yang semakin mengerucut dengan kedua tangan yang dikunci di depan dada.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi kalau Kookie sudah mengantuk bilang pada Mama ya?" Namjoon menyarankan.

"Tidak akan. Kookie akan mewarnai buku bergambar Kookie agar tidak mengantuk. Jadi bisa menemani Papa sampai selesai." senyum lebar Jungkook mau tidak mau mebuat orang tuanya menyerah.

"Tidak akan berisik dan tidak akan mengganggu Papa bekerja?" Seokjin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya malah menggenggam kelingking Seokjin dengan tangan kecilnya, tapi tetap menjawab juga.

"Iya, Mama." kemudian spontan mencium pipi kanan Seokjin. Seokjin mengusap gemas kepala putra kecilnya.

"Biar Mama ambilkan _crayon_ dan buku bergambarnya." Jungkook mengangguk semangat, duduk tenang di atas sofa ruang kerja Namjoon bersama pororo dalam pelukannya, menunggu Seokjin kembali.

Begitu _ibunya_ muncul dari balik pintu, Jungkook langsung melompat pindah ke atas karpet di depan sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Seokjin menyerahkan alat gambar si kecil dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Mengamati Jungkook yang terlalu semangat membuka buku dan menyebabkan ujung buku bergambarnya sobek.

Jungkook tiduran telungkup dengan _crayon_ warna merah di tangan, sibuk mewarnai gambar setangkai bunga. Bibirnya mengerucut imut karena konsentrasi, terkadang menggumamkan kata-kata entah apa. Seokjin tercengang melihatnya. Biasanya Jungkook akan mewarnai asal sebuah gambar. Jungkook pernah mewarnai pohon dengan warna merah muda dan hitam, pernah juga mewarnai kelinci dengan warna biru dan hijau. Seokjin dibuat menebak-nebak dari mana Jungkook tahu warna bunga itu merah.

"Kookie, kenapa warna bunganya merah?" Seokjin iseng bertanya. Kelewat penasaran. Biasanya, jika diberi pertanyaan semacam itu saat mewarnai, si kecil akan menjawab sekenanya.

"Papa pernah memberi Mama bunga warna merah kan?" jawaban si kecil berupa pertanyaan.

Dan Seokjin sekaligus Namjoon dibuat mengenang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat hari jadi pernikahan mereka. Namjoon mengejutkan Seokjin dengan se- _bucket_ besar mawar merah saat pulang kerja. Dan Seokjin menyiapkan meja makan penuh jamuan dan _cake_ ukuran sedang yang terletak di hadapan Jungkook yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja _denim_ nya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin terkagum dengan daya ingat si kelinci yang baik. Membuat Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih sering membawa Jungkook bermain di luar rumah demi sebuah pengalaman baru.

Seokjin memeluk gemas Jungkook yang sudah melanjutkan kegiatan mewarnainya. Menghasilkan rengekan lain dari korbannya.

"Mamaaaa. Jangan peluk-peluk. Nanti warnanya jadi jelek kemana-mana." Jungkook melirik sinis ke arah Seokjin. Tidak menyeramkan sama sekali karena malah terlihat menggemaskan. Maksud ucapannya adalah _crayon_ nya yang menggores keluar garis sehingga gambarnya jadi jelek.

"Kookie sssstt." Seokjin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Kalau Kookie bicara keras-keras nanti Papa terganggu. Kookie bilang tidak akan mengganggu Papa, kan?" Seokjin berbisik pada putranya. Jungkook langsung membungkam mulut dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. Melirik ke arah ayahnya yang nampak masih fokus pada pekerjaan. Padahal diam-diam Namjoon tersenyum geli6 karena cukup mendengar apa yang sedang dibisikan Seokjin dan tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook sedari tadi.

Namjoon sibuk dengan berkas laporan, Seokjin sibuk dengan mengamati si kecil, dan Jungkook yang sibuk mewarnai buku bergambar dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kookie, pindah ke kamar? Sudah mengantuk kan?" Seokjin mengusap kening si kecil untuk menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook reflek duduk tegak dengan jari-jari yang berusaha membuka lebar matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa ia belum mengantuk dengan cara yang terlampau menggemaskan.

"Tidak. Kookie belum mengantuk. Lihat, lihat." jarinya semakin melebarkan matanya sendiri. Hah, kenapa sifat keras kepala Namjoon harus diturunkan pada kelinci manisnya? Seokjin dan Namjoon dibuat tersenyum gemas -lagi.

"Baiklah. Mama tinggal membuat susu ya?" Jungkook mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke posisi awalnya, telungkup. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan itu berarti malam ini pertama kali Jungkook tidur amat terlambat dari jam seharusnya.

Seokjin kembali ke ruang kerja Namjoon dengan nampan berisi segelas susu cokelat, secangkir kopi hitam rendah gula, dan setoples camilan sehat milik Namjoon. Matanya membelalak gemas mendapati Jungkook yang sudah tertidur. Melewati si kecil untuk menghampiri meja Namjoon dan meletakkan nampannya di sana. Mendapat ciuman singkat di bibir dari sang suami.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Namjoon mengecup punggung tangan istrinya sekali dan membiarkan Seokjin mendekati putra mereka dengan segelas susu di tangan kanan.

Jungkook harus minum susu sebelum tidur atau si kelinci kecil akan menangis tengah malam karena haus dan lapar. Maka Seokjin dengan tidak tega membangunkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu untuk menghabiskan gelas susunya.

"Kookie. Bangun dulu sayang. Kookie belum minum susu." suara lembut Seokjin seharusnya mengantar Jungkook semakin terlelap, namun tidak akan terjadi jika itu berhubungan dengan susu cokelat sebelum tidurnya.

Jungkook duduk menyandar pada dada Seokjin dan meminum susunya dengan mata yang enggan membuka dan tenaga yang hanya tersisa di ubun-ubun. Ajaibnya, si kecil menghabiskan susunya tanpa mejatuhkan gelas. Jungkook menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Seokjin dan seketika itu pula kembali terlelap di dada ibunya.

Seokjin sudah tidak tega membangunkan lagi si kecil untuk menggosok gigi dan buang air kecil sebelum tidur. Maka Seokjin mengangkat tubuh kecil putranya untuk dipindah ke kamarnya setelah meninggalkan kecupan dibibir dan kening suaminya.

Jadi, yang harus si kelinci kecil Kim Jungkook lakukan sebelum menjemput mimpinya adalah meminum segelas susu cokelat, menggosok gigi, dan buang air kecil.

Seokjin jadi ingat bahwa semalam Jungkook tidak sempat buang air kecil. Tangannya lekas menyentuh celana putranya dan meraba kasur untuk memastikan Jungkook tidak mengompol. Seokjin bernafas lega tidak mendapati tanda-tanda basah dari si kecil. Kemudian berjalan keluar setelah menghujani wajah menggemaskan Jungkook untuk memyiapkan sarapan. Hal lain yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, monster tidur.

Bukan rahasia jika Seokjin yang sedang memasak tidak akan terusik konsentrasinya. Tentu saja tidak menyadari Namjoon yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan dasi menggantung layu di tangan kanan. Hendak menghampiri istrinya di dapur demi ikatan dasi yang tersimpul rapi. Tampilannya sudah rapi dengan kemeja _baby blue_ dan celana bahan hitam, siap pergi ke kantor jika saja dasi dan jasnya sudah terpasang pula di tubuh atletisnya.

Kakinya mendadak berhenti di anak tangga terakhir saat melihat tubuh mungil yang seperti sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas dapur. Tersenyum gemas mendapati putra kecilnya entah sedang melakukan apa di sana. Namjoon menunda niatnya untuk segera menemui Seokjin dan bergegas ke kantor. Pertunjukan di depannya lebih menyenangkan untuk dinikmati pagi ini sebelum kepalanya pecah karena berkas-berkas laporan akhir bulan.

Namjoon mendudukan diri pada anak tangga, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara, meskipun sebenarnya suara langkah kakinya saat menuruni tangga terlampau berisik. Hanya saja si kecil Jungkook bahkan Seokjin sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya hingga tidak menyadari Namjoon sama sekali.

Namjoon sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat bayinya berulang kali mengintip ibunya yang sedang konsentrasi memasak, kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya lagi di balik dinding. Celana tidur dan baju bagian punggung Jungkook basah. Pasti apa yang ada dipikirannha sama dengan apa yang membuat putranya bergerak gelisah takut menghampiri _ibunya_.

Namjoon masih diam mengamati si kelinci kecil dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Objek pengamatan Namjoon sedang berdiri gelisah di balik dinding. Baju tidur motif gajahnya sudah kusut bagian ujungnya karena diremat kuat berulang kali. Mengintip _ibunya_ , bersembunyi lagi, mengintip lagi, begitu hingga berulang kali. Seokjin tidak juga menyadari bayi kecilnya yang sedang berdiri takut di balik punggungnya.

Namjoon sudah tidak sanggup membendung rasa gemasnya, memutuskan untuk mendekati Jungkook, membiarkan dasinya menggantung malas di leher. Berjongkok di belakangnya sebelum berucap, "Hei jagoan. Sedang apa?" panggilannya hanya sebuah bisikan, tetapi karena Jungkook yang tidak merasakan kehadiran ayahnya, bisikan sekalipun pasti mengagetkan.

"Ish Papa. Ssssstt. Jangan berisik nanti Mama dengar." bibir mungilnya mengerucut maksimal saat meminta sang ayah tetap tenang. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia, karena saat Namjoon mengintip ke arah Seokjin, istrinya sudah melihat ke arahnya bersama sang putra. Tersenyum geli dan tetap diam setelah membaca arti tatapan mata Namjoon. Kemudian perhatian Namjoon teralih kembali pada Kookie.

"Kenapa Kookie sembunyi di sini? Biasanya langsung menerjang kaki Mama setelah bangun tidur." Namjoon membenarkan helai rambut Jungkook yang mencuat-cuat.

"Kookie akan memberi tahu Papa, tapi ini rahasia, oke? Mama tidak boleh tahu." Jungkook kembali ke _mode_ gelisahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya sibuk dengan ujung piyamanya.

"Kenapa Mama tidak boleh tahu?"

"Hmm? Karena ini rahasia laki-laki." Namjoon hampir meledak dalam tawanya, sedangkan Seokjin membelalak tidak percaya.

"Tapi Mama juga laki-laki kan?" Susah payah Namjoon bertanya dalam keadaan menahan tawa.

"Iya, sih. Tapi Mama cantik dan manis." Mata bulatnya mengerling ke atas seperti berpikir.

"Aaah pokoknya Mama tidak boleh tahu." Lanjutnya ngotot. Tangannya sudah terkunci di depan dada seolah memperingati sang ayah.

Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak bergabung dengan suami dan putranya. Karena ia mendengar kalimat _rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui mama_ , itu artinya Jungkook tidak akan memberitahu Namjoon jika ia nekat mendekat. Senyumnya bahkan mengalahkan mentari pagi ini melihat tingkah polos putra semata wayangnya. Seokjin mengangkat kursi makan agar tidak menimbulkan derit demi mendudukan diri di sana dan lebih menikmati pertunjukan di hadapannya.

"Oke. Jadi ini rahasia Papa dan Kookie?"

"Ehm." Jungkook mengangguk antusias karena Namjoon akhirnya mengerti apa keinginannya.

Jungkook mendekatkan diri ke arah Namjoon, berusaha tidak menempel karena ayahnya terlihat sudah rapi -meskipun Namjoon tidak masalah jika harus ganti baju lagi-, siap berbisik.

"Kookie _ngompol_." Jungkook berbisik, benar-benar berbisik karena Seokjin tidak mendengar apapun dari balik dinding.

"Kookie _ngompol_?" Namjoon bertanya meyakinkan dengan suara kaget dibuat-buat yang -sengaja- keras, membuat Jungkook melompat-lompat heboh di tempatnya karena ia yakin mama jelas mendengar teriakan papa. Secepat kilat tangan mungilnya menutup mulut papa.

Sedangkan Seokjin langsung terbahak ditempatnya. Mendapat perhatian si kecil dan ayahnya bersamaan karena suara tawanya. Jungkook langsung melompat menerjang Namjoon, melingkarkan lengannya di leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu papa. Tidak peduli lagi jika ia mengotori baju kerja papa karena _ompol_ nya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekat, berusaha menarik tubuh kecil Jungkook untuk digendong tetapi pegangan si bocah pada leher Namjoon terlampau kuat. Seokjin menyerah dan hanya mengusap punggung Jungkook yang terasa basah.

"Kookie _ngompol_?" Nadanya lembut seperti biasa, tidak ada nada kemarahan sama sekali seperti yang dipikirkan Jungkook dalam otak mungilnya jika mama tahu ia _ngompol_.

Seokjin tidak marah tentu saja. Sama seperti dugaannya kalau si kelinci manis akan mengompol. Jungkook tidur larut dan tidak sempat buang air sebelum tidur. Bangunnya juga pasti terlambat karena tidurnya terlambat. Jika saja Jungkook bangun tepat waktu seperti biasa, tidak masalah sekalipun ia tidak buang air sebelum tidur, karena ia akan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi begitu bangunnya tepat waktu. Tapi hari ini si kecil bangun terlambat, tentu saja jadwalnya ke kamar mandi juga harus terlambat. Jadilah Jungkook tidak sadar buang air dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak apa. Mama tidak marah." masih berusaha menarik lepas tubuh Jungkook dari Namjoon.

"Kemari. Lihat, Kookie membuat baju papa basah." Akhirnya Jungkook pindah gendongan. Menatap bersalah baju papa yang basah karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan Kookie, Papa." matanya melirik takut-takut Namjoon dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Namjoon meraih tangan mungil Jungkook untuk dikecup.

"Dimaafkan." Namjoon tersenyum hangat mendapati si kecil yang kembali tersenyum. Pun dengan Seokjin.

"Papa harus ganti baju. Dan Kookie harus mandi. Setelah itu sarapan bersama." Seokjin memerintah antusian dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Namjoon.

"Yeeeaaayy." Jungkook memekik tak kalah antusian.

"Ayo Mama. Jalannya yang cepat. Kookie mau cepat-cepat makan sosis kecil." sebutan itu Jungkook berikan sendiri untuk makanan kesuakaannya.

Namjoon sadar dia sudah terlambat, tapi mana peduli jika gantinya adalah momen pagi hari berharga bersama keluarga kecilnya yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan seberapa banyakpun uang yang ia miliki. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani menegurnya. Dan juga, pekerjaannya tidak pernah terbengkalai dari _deadline_ meskipun Namjoon tidak masuk kantor sekalipun, apalagi hanya masalah terlambat. Jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkan profesionalitas CEO Kim Namjoon.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _E N D_

 _Yeaaaay.. I bring a new chapter for Namjoon's lil' family._ Itu, yg Kookie ngintip-ngintip itu terinspirasi video osaka fan meeting pas Kookie ngintip Seokjin masak :D

 _Aaaaaaaannd_

 _Thanks to ^^ :_

Kookiee92 / Summer Chii / moodyscriptwriter / peachpeach / 07 / / honeymon / smokebomb18 / Cho KyuNa / Guest / jiniejiniejoon / Kim joungwook / 7D / kimLdin / bluelunatic / eunwoo / NowMe / celindazifan / imaydiianna / Wht-Canvas / celindazifan / Buzlague / Kookiee92 / yourhope / zielavienaz96 / honeymon / Rrn49 / minseoltang / 7D / dsamly / Angela / Matchalolly / namjinie / sinpeople2 / sinpeople2 / achachaaa

 _Thanks so much for your meaningful review in my last two chapters :* :* :*_

 _Thanks too for you all that hit favorite and follow :)_

 _your review really give me strength to make another story :' :'_

 _Soooooo,_

 _Review Juseyo ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama?"

Jungkook kecil berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamarnya, mengahampiri Seokjin yang sedang sibuk dengan acara memasak favoritnya. Tangan kanan mungilnya menyeret boneka pororo dan tangan kiri sibuk mengusak matanya agar terbuka sempurna setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Menunggu Jungkook dengan sabar dari tempatnya duduk. Begitu tubuh kecil Jungkook sampai di sofa yang diduduki sang ibu, ia langsung memanjat sofa kemudian merangkak untuk duduk di pangkuan Seokjin dengan kepala yang bersadar nyaman pada dada bidang ibunya.

Seokjin masih diam, membiarkan si kecil yang juga hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya, tahu betul putra semata wayangnya selalu ada pada _mode_ bengong saat baru bangun tidur. Lengan Seokjin memerangkap tubuh kecil Jungkook, sesekali mengusap punggungnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala si mungil dan sesekali mengecupi rambut beraroma stroberi putranya.

"Mama, kapan papa pulang?" Jungkook bertanya dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tumben sekali Kookie bertanya kapan papa pulang?" menghadiahi kecupan lain untuk si kecil setelah pertanyaannya selesai.

"Tadi malam mama bilang papa akan pulang cepat, kan?"

"Mungkin papa sedang di jalan." Seokjin menenangkan. Ingatan si kecil tidak pernah buruk dalam hal apapun terutama jika berhubungan dengan waktu bermainnya dengan mama dan papa.

Semalam Seokjin memberi tahu si kecil Jungkook bahwa ayahnya akan berulang tahun esok hari. Jadi dia bilang bahwa Namjoon -mungkin- akan pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan sisa hari dengan keluarga kecilnya seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Kesalahannya adalah Seokjin tidak mengkonfirmasi langsung pada yang berulang tahun. Niat hati ingin memberi kejutan pada Namjoon. Tetapi melupakan fakta bahwa si kelinci kecil mempunyai bakat mengingat sehebat ayahnya.

"Kookie mau membantu mama menyiapkan kue dan makan malam sembari menunggu papa pulang?" ditangkupnya wajah Jungkook agar menghadap ke arahnya. Menghujani wajah menggemaskan Jungkook dengan kecupan begitu anggukan kepala diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook duduk di kursi bayinya dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan biskuit bola berlapis cokelat sebagai hiasan kue ulang tahun ayahnya, sesuai ajaran mama. Saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh krim karena meletakkan hiasan terlalu dalam, Jungkook akan menjitalnya penuh semangat. Seokjin yang sedang sibuk dengan sup rumput laut hanya terkekeh pelan saat tanpa sengaja menyaksikan tingkah polah Jungkook.

Saat pandangan keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu, Seokjin mendelik main-main dan menghasilkan kekehan menggemaskan dari Jungkook. Oh lihat, bagaiman gigi kelincinya terpampang lucu saat Jungkook tertawa.

"Jangan dicolek terus, sayang. Nanti papa sedih karena kuenya tidak cantik lagi bagaimana?" Seokjin mendekati kursi bayi Jungkook dan mengusap bibir si kecil yang belepotan krim kue, kemudian menjilat jarinya sendiri.

"Kalau Kookie makan ini boleh?" jari telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk mangkuk berisi potongan buah kaleng. Bahkan sudah tenggelam separuh ke dalam kuahnya. Kemudian dengan wajah jail menghadap mama, Jungkook menjilat jarinya yang sudah berasa manis buah. Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah menggelikan putranya.

"Astaga. Dari mana kau belajar wajah jail seperti ini?" Seokjin mencubit main-main pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Taetae _Hyung_." jawabannya tanpa pertimbangan.

Pernah sekali Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang dinasihati Bibi Yoongi karena membuat Jungkook menangis saat sedang bermain perang robot-pororo di rumah keluarga Park, tapi kemudian Taehyung membuat ekspresi yang lucu sebagai bahasa tubuh mengobrol dengan ayahnya saat Bibi masih berbicara. Saat itu Bibi Yoongi bilang "Jangan buat wajah jail begitu Park Taehyung dan Park Jimin". Jadi otak polos Jungkook menangkap ekspresi demikian adalah ekspresi jail.

"Kookie boleh makan buahnya, tapi pakai sedok ya sayang." Seokjin meraih sendok di sisi lain meja dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook dengan tawa yang belum juga mereda.

Seokjin kembali menghadap sup rumput lautnya, mematikan nyala api begitu dirasa sudah matang. Memindahnya ke atas meja yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan si kecil.

"Kookie lihat asap yang keluar dari dalam sini?" Mama menarik perhatian Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan buahnya, menunjuk pada sup rumput laut yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Iya lihat." kepalanya mengangguk semangat hingga helai hitam lebatnya bergoyang lucu.

"Itu artinya?"

"Tidak boleh dipegang sampai asapnya hilang."

"Pintarnya anak mama." Diusapnya kepala Jungkook sayang.

"Mama, ini. Kookie sudah selesai dengan kuenya." Jungkook menggeser pelan hasil karyanya ke hadapan mama.

"Wah, indah sekali. Pasti papa akan senang sekali menerimanya." Seokjin meletakkan kuenya ke tengah meja, tidak menambahi atau mengurangi karya putranya. Ingin memberi tahu pada Jungkook secara tidak langsung bahwa hasil kerja kerasnya dihargai.

"Sekarang saatnya mandi. Lihat baju dan tangan Kookie lengket karena kuah buah."

"Tidak mau."

"Hiiii, lihat lihat, pipi Kookie juga penuh krim. Nanti papa tidak mau mencium Kookie saat sampai rumah."

"Pokoknya tidak mau, Mama. Kookie mau menunggu papa sampai datang." tangannya dilipat di atas meja dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Khas Jungkook sekali saat sedang merajuk.

"Hii, mama tidak mau dekat-dekat Kookie, _ah_." Seokjin berjalan menjauhi dapur dengan kepala yang ia tolehkan ke arah sang putra, memastikan Jungkook mengikutinya. Dan benar saja. Jungkook turun dari kursi bayinya dan berlari di atas kaki mungilnya mengejar Seokjin.

"Mamaa~." Nadanya merengek menggemaskan. Seokjin dengan sengaja berlari kecil mengelilingi ruang tengah. Jungkook berlari dibelakangnya dengan tangan terulur ke depan minta diraih.

"Mama tidak mau menggendong Kookie karena Kookie bau." tangannya menjempit hidung dramatis. Masih berlari kecil hingga saat ia melihat si kecil mulai kewalahan, Seokjin berhenti, membalik badan dan sedikit membungkuk siap menerima terjangan Jungkook.

Begitu ia berhasil meraih ketiak Jungkook, Seokjin mengangkatnya tinggi beberapa kali yang tentu saja menghasilkan kekehan lain dari si kelinci, sebelum akhirnya menggendong Jungkook ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook dan Seokjin sudah siap di meja makan dengan kado di hadapan masing-masing untuk papa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Namjoon. Bahkan makan malam juga sudah dingin total.

Seokjin bergerak gelisah karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar sejak jam makan siang. Tidak bilang ada rapat dadakan atau akan pulang larut. Namjoon tidak pernah lupa untuk memberi kabar apapun itu yang membuatnya pulang terlambat.

Si kecil terlihat mengantuk karena sudah memasuki waktu tidurnya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lipatan tangan. Belum lagi wajah sedihnya karena ternyata papa tidak pulang cepat seperti kata mama.

Hal yang paling dihindari oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah melihat putra tercintanya sedih dan kecewa. Namun untuk kali ini, si kecil mau tidak mau harus merasakannya.

Begitu pintu depan berderit terbuka, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah ceria luar biasa.

"Papa pulang?" bertanya antusias namun berupa bisikan kepada mama, agar papa tidak dengar -jika saja itu memang papa. Si kecil berharap pintu depan terbuka karena papa pulang, begitupun dengan Seokjin.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

aku tahu ini telat banget dari ulang tahun papa namjoon tapi pengen buat, gimana dong? wkwkwk

dan aku sebel sama diri sendiri karena udah telat bikin _fanfic_ nya, dibikin bersambung pula :'

seperti biasa, maafkan segala typo ya _readers_ :*

.

.

 _Lastly_ , review juseyooo..

 _(siapa tahu kalo review banyak jadi semangat lanjut :v)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part II**_

Begitu muncul Taehyung di ruang tengah, wajah Jungkook seketika murung. Jimin dan Yoongi menyusul di belakang putra mereka. Bukan karena Jungkook tidak suka Taehyung datang, tentu saja bukan, kapan Jungkook tidak pernah suka pada tetangga sebelahnya itu? Hanya saja Jungkook benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiran papa.

"Namjoon _hyung_ belum pulang, _Hyung_?" Jimin bertanya memastikan. Seokjin menggeleng lemah. Seokjin memang mengundang tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak biasanya dia lupa pulang cepat saat ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ponselnya mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Mau kemana sayang?" Seokjin bertanya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook turun dari kursinya.

"Mama berikan ini untuk papa, ya? Kookie mau tidur, sudah mengantuk. Bolehkan, Ma?" dan Seokjin, Jimin maupun Yoongi tidak bodoh untuk melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah bocah kelinci itu.

Jungkook kecil berjalan lemas ke arah kamar tidurnya.

"Taetae boleh menemani Jungkook sampai tidur?"

"Tentu saja." Seokjin tersenyum lemah, mengusak rambut bergelombang Taehyung. Dan Taehyung berlari menyusul Jungkook setelah mendapat anggukan dari _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya.

"Jungkook pasti kecewa sekali." Seokjin mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga diikuti Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Sudah menghubungi Pak Lee, _Hyung_?" Pertanyaan Yoongi berhasil membuat Seokjin merutuki kebodohannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Seokjin meraih gagang telepon di sebelahnya dan menekan nomer ponsel Pak Lee setelah membuka buku telepon. Seokjin menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Selamat malam, Pak Lee." langsung menyapa begitu sambungan telepon diangkat dari seberang.

 _"Selamat malam, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Namjoon. Apa hari ini ada rapat dadakan? Kenapa dia belum sampai rumah saat ini? Atau apakah terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" nadanya terdengar kesal, tapi Seokjin tidak peduli, dia akan minta maaf nanti pada sekertaris pribadi Namjoon itu.

Seokjin terlalu sedih melihat bocah kelincinya kecewa seperti tadi. Belum pernah Seokjin melihat Jungkook kecewa. Demi Tuhan, terlalu menyakiti hatinya bagaimana si kecil terlihat sedih dan kecewa begitu. Seokjin berjanji kali ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terkahir untuk bocah menggemaskannya yang selalu ceria.

 _"Maafkan saya, Tuan._ Sajangnim _sudah dalam perjalan pulang dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dan memang benar hari ini ada rapat mendadak karena investor dari Jepang tiba-tiba saja mengubah jadwal pertemuan yang seharusnya diadakan minggu depan."_

Dua puluh menit, itu artinya dalam beberapa menit Namjoon akan sampai di rumah. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kenapa ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi?" Seokjin memijit pelipisnya pelan.

 _"Saya kurang tahu untuk masalah itu, Tuan Seokjin. Tapi sepertinya ponsel Tuan Namjoon kehabisan daya karena saya sempat mendengar beliau mengumpat pelan dan melempar pelan ponselnya."_

Seokjin hendak mengakhiri panggilan tepat saat pintu depan terbuka dan menampakan wajah Namjoon yang luar biasa lelah.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Pak Lee. Tersangkanya sudah sampai di rumah dengan wajah kacau." pandangan Seokjin mengikuti perjalanan sang suami menuju ruang keluarga. Dan lawan bicara Seokjin tersenyum lembut dari seberang sambungan telepon.

 _"Senang bisa membantu Anda, Tuan."_

Seokjin hampir menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga, saat suara Pak Lee kembali terdengar. Namjoon sudah duduk dan bersandar pada bahu Seokjin setelah menyapa tamunya. Tidak peduli kenapa pasangan suami istri tetangga sebelahnya itu ada di kediamannya malam-malam.

 _"Oh ya, Tuan Seokjin, sepertinya Tuan Namjoon lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya."_ Seokjin melirik Namjoon lewat ekor matanya. Tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah lelah suaminya.

"Terima kasih untuk info pentingnya, Pak Lee," Namjoon mendongak bingung begitu mendengar nama sekertarisnya disebut. "Maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Selamat malam."

 _"Bukan masalah, Tuan. Selamat malam, Tuan Seokjin."_ kemudian telepon benar-benar ditutup oleh Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau menghubungi Pak Lee?" bertanya dengan wajah kelewat penasaran.

"Tanyakan itu pada seseorang yang tidak menghubungi Seokjin _Hyung_ karena rapat dadakannya." Yoongi berujar sarkasme. Tipikal Yoongi yang tidak pernah basa-basi.

Kening Namjoon masih berkerut minta penjelasan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Seokjin menangkup wajah lelah suaminya, mengecup lembut bibir tebal Namjoon, diakhiri dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian decakan cukup keras dari Yoongi membuatnya menoleh dengan muka _clueless_ yang belum hilang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Namjoon _Sajangnim_." Yoongi menekan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Hari ini tanggal 12 September kalau kau lupa, _Hyung_." Jimin mengingatkan.

Namjoon menepuk jidatnya keras karena dia benar-benar melupakan hari ini. Dengan cemas Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin. Namjoon sungguh tidak ingin pikiran negatif yang ada dalam kepalanya menjadi nyata.

"Hadiah dari Kookie untukmu." Seokjin menyerahkan hadiah si kecil masih dengan senyum yang sama. Seokjin menarik tangan Namjoon untuk ia bawa ke meja makan. Mengekor Yoongi dan Jimin di belakang keduanya setelah Seokjin mengajak mereka ikut serta.

Piring dan segala alat makan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja di depan lima kursi dewasa dan satu kursi bayi.

"Kookie sendiri yang menghias kuenya. Tunggu, biar aku panaskan lagi supnya."

"Aku berani bertaruh, wajah Kookie yang kecewa sungguh menyakitkan, _Hyung_." Jimin memulai.

"Belum pernah selama aku mengenal bocah kelinci menggemaskan itu kecewa. Kalau menangis, _sih_ , sering terjadi karena Taehyung jail." Yoongi menambahkan dan Namjoon hampir beranjak dari kursinya untuk memberi pelukan, kecupan, dan meminta beribu maaf dari putra semata wayangnya jika saja Seokjin tidak menghentikannya.

"Anak-anak baru masuk kamar, mungkin baru saja terlelap. Besok saja minta maafnya." Seokjin memijat pelan bahu suaminya. Dia tahu Namjoon sedang membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , ayo tiup lilin dan potong kuenya." Yoongi boleh saja sudah beranak satu, tapi kecintaannya pada makanan manis bahkan mengalahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Permohonan telah diucapkan, lilin sudah ditiup, dan potongan kue sudah ada di masing-masing piring keempatnya. Tentu saja Yoongi yang paling semangat melahap. Jimin beberapa kali mengusap ujung bibir istrinya yang terkena krim kue.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang mencuri kuemu, astaga. Kau boleh menghabiskan milikku juga." Jimin menjilat jarinya setelah usapan kesekian pada bibir Yoongi.

Seokjin terkekeh di seberang meja, dan Namjoon memunculkan senyum kecut karena pikirannya tidak bisa tidak memikirkan bocah kelincinya.

"Mukamu menyeramkan, _Hyung_." Jimin meledek, hampir terkena lemparan sendok yang sedang dipegang Namjoon.

"Hadiah dari kami. Taehyung yang menulis suratnya." Yoongi menyerahkan kotak ukuran cukup besar pada Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Yoongi mengangguk dengan segaris senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Kami akan membawa pulang Taehyung sekarang." Jimin hampir beranjak saat suara Namjoon terdengar.

"Temani aku makan. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan sup ini sendirian." Ya, karena Seokjin memang membuat supnya dan beberapa _side_ _dish_ untuk porsi pesta.

"Kami pulang sekarang, _Hyung_." Jimin pamit begitu melihat Seokjin dan Yoongi selesai dengan urusan cuci piring.

Jimin sudah meminta Yoongi untuk menunggu di ruang TV tapi dia bilang ingin melihat kedua bocah menggemaskan itu tertidur. Jadilah keempatnya memenuhi kamar si kecil Jungkook.

Senyum hangat tidak bisa tidak muncul dari bibir keempatnya karena posisi tidur keduanya yang manis. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidur berhadapan, Jungkook memeluk boneka pororo yang ada diantara keduanya, dan lengan Taehyung terjulur untuk memeluk adik kesayangannya. Seolah mengerti Jungkook sedang bersedih dan butuh ditenangkan.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh putranya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Taehyung sempat bergerak dalam tidurnya, tetapi langsung tenang begitu kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang ayah.

"Kami pulang, _Hyung_." Jimin membetulkan gendongan putranya.

"Selamat tambah umur sekali lagi." Yoongi menepuk punggung Namjoon.

"Dan Seokjin _Hyung_ , segera tambah momongan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Namjoon." Yoongi mengerling jail ke arah Seokjin, menarik lengan suaminya untuk segera keluar sebelum mendapat tendangan dari Seokjin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan di belakang keluarga Park untuk mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang selalu mendapat rengekan dari Taehyung tentang adik yang menggemaskan seperti Kookie, Yoong." Seokjin menyindir.

Seokjin selesai mengunci pintu saat sadar suaminya sudah berdiri memegang gagang pintu kamar Jungkook. Namjoon terlihat bersalah sekali karena masalah hari ini. Dia sungguh melupakan hari lahirnya karena rapat mendadak tadi siang.

Pikiran dan tubuh Namjoon sangat lelah, tapi membayangkan bagaimana kelinci kecilnya kecewa karena ulahnya, seketika semua lelahnya bertambah berkali lipat.

Namjoon sudah berbaring menghadap si kecil saat Seokjin membuka pintu kamar, sedang memeluk Jungkook dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan menyesal di pucuk kepala putranya. Seokjin ikut membaringkan dirinya di belakang sang putra. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lengan Namjoon, menenangkan.

"Kau bisa membangunkannya." Dan Namjoon menghentikan segala aksinya pada si kecil.

"Sungguh, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maaf Jungkook dan mengembalikan wajah cerianya." Namjoon berujar. Seokjin tersenyum menanggapi.

Namjoon yakin Jungkook kecilnya sangat kecewa dan sedih karena melewatkan sisa hari untuk bermain bersama papa dan mama seperti ulang tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah tiga tahun sejak Jungkook terlahir dan lima tahun sejak pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin, keduanya selalu melakukan kebiasaan _waktu_ _keluarga_ saat hari ulang tahun salah satunya. Namjoon hanya akan bekerja setangah hari saat ulang tahun Seokjin maupun dirinya sendiri, dan bertambah saat ulang tahun Jungkook di tahun ketiga kehidupan keluarganya.

Tangan Namjoon terulur untuk memeluk istri dan putra tercintanya. Ingin mengungkapkan bahwa Seokjin dan Jungkook adalah hal paling berharga bagi dunianya. Mengalahkan apapun.

"Sudah malam papa. Ayo temani Kookie tidur." Seokjin menirukan suara anak-anak Jungkook dan berhasil menerbitkan segaris senyum di bibir Namjoon. Namjoon sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memberi kecupan selamat malam di bibir Seokjin, "Selamat malam istriku, sayang.", kemudian beralih pada sang putra untuk menghujani kembali wajah lelapnya.

"Selamat malam jagoan papa. Maafkan papa, oke?" Namjoon tahu itu percuma, hanya saja dia merasa harus melakukannya agar tidurnya malam ini tidak terlalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Namjoon berjanji akan benar-benar menuruti semua permintaan kelinci menggemaskannya besok pagi. Bahkan jika ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

jujur aja aku selalu _strugle_ masalah bersambung, gak bisa bikin akhir bersambung yang bener huhuhu..pengen aku buat tamat di _chapter_ ini tapi sepertinya gagal.. Semoga masih sabar menunggu ya? dan semoga _chapter_ depan udah tamat.

seperti biasa, maafkan segala typo ya _readers_ :*

terima kasih untuk semua _review_ , _favorite_ , dan _follow_ di _chapter_ lalu ^^

.

.

 _Lastly_ , review juseyooo..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part III**_

Seokjin yang pertama bangun diantara tiga orang yang terlelap berdesakan di ranjang Jungkook. _Alarm_ dalam otaknya memang sudah teratur demikian.

Seokjin tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya, tidur menyamping menghadap putra dan suami tercintanya di sisi lain ranjang. Jadi begitu matanya mengerjap mengumpulkan kesadaran, pemandangan pertamanya adalah Jungkook yang nyenyak berada dalam dekapan ayahnya, berhasil menerbitkan senyum pertama Seokjin hari ini.

Seokjin mengecup pelan kening dua jagoannya sebelum -hampir- beranjak untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dan seperti biasa, Namjoon akan senantiasa terbangun saat Seokjin bergerak sepelan mungkin untuk bangkit. Menarik pelan lengan istrinya agar kembali berbaring.

"Tidurlah lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." berucap sambil membenarkan rambut bangun tidur Namjoon.

" Tidak perlu. Aku tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini."

"Kenapa?" kening Seokjin berkerut dalam.

"Bekerja dengan pikiran berada di rumah tidak kedengaran menyenangkan bagiku. Yang ada, Pak Lee akan kerepotan mengurusiku yang _uring-uringan._ Belum lagi mengurus pekerjaan yang enggan ku sentuh." Namjoon tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah kelinci yang masih betah bermimpi. Dan Seokjin jelas tahu maksud perkataan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kookie hanya sedih kau tidak bisa melihat kue hiasannya." Seokjin mulai menenangkan, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia semangat sekali saat menghiasnya. Lihat krim kue yang tidak utuh semalam?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kookie sengaja meletakkan hiasan kue dalam-dalam agar tangannya bisa menyentuh krim kue dan menjilatnya. Alibi." Seokjin tersenyum geli mengingatnya, dan Namjoon hampir tertawa membayangkannya.

"Kau tidak merekamnya?" Namjoon bertanya. Penasaran betul seperti apa wajah jail putranya saat itu.

"Aku sibuk dengan sup rumput laut dan mengingatkan Kookie agak tidak terlalu _merusak_ kuenya. Jadi tidak sempat."

Keduanya terbelenggu dalam diam beberapa saat. Namjoon yang mengagumi bagaimana bibir putranya sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus keluar dari sana, tetap cantik seperti ibunya meski sedang terlelap. Dan Seokjin yang tersenyum hangat menyaksikan bagaimana pancaran mata Namjoon yang penuh kasih pada Jungkook. Seokjin tidak pernah lebih bersyukur dari pada memiliki keduanya dalam hidup.

"Kau sudah buka hadiah dari Kookie?" Seokjin memecah sunyi, menarik kembali perhatian Namjoon.

"Hmm. Aku akan memasangnya di kantor." Namjoon berucap begitu bangga.

"Itu gambar pertama yang Kookie buat, ngomong-ngomong. Beruntung sekali kau mendapatkannya." Seokjin mencebik lucu, main-main tentu saja.

"Benarkah?" Namjoon semakin antusias.

"Bibi Yoongi, Taetae _hyung_ merusak robot Kookie."

Belum sempat Seokjin menanggapi pertanyaan antusias Namjoon, keduanya dibuat kaget dengan teriakan dan tendangan udara tak terduga dari Jungkook, yang mau tak mau melepas pelukan Namjoon pada si bocah kelinci.

Namjoon dan Seokjin menunduk demi mendapati bocah itu masih terpejam, tapi bibirnya mencebik, ekspresi wajahnya seperti hendak menangis, namun sesaat kemudian kembali nyenyak.

Kemudian di waktu yang sama, Seokjin dan Namjoon kembali mendongak saling tatap dan terpaksa tertawa dalam diam demi kenyamanan tidur si bocah kelinci.

"Persis seperti ayahnya." Seokjin berbisik, mencubit gemas hidung Namjoon.

"Mana ada? Aku tidak pernah mengigau."

"Kau mana tahu, Sayang. Kau kan tertidur."

Si bocah yang ada diantara papa dan mamanya mulai bergerak gelisah, pertanda akan bangun meninggalkan entah mimpi apa bersama Bibi Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Dia akan bangun." Seokjin berucap, hafal betul kebiasaan sebelum bangun tidur putranya.

Keduanya menunggu dalam diam dan senyum. Hingga kelopak mata si kecil mulai terbuka perlahan, Seokjin dan Namjoon masih khidmat memperhatikan. Satu kedipan, dua kedipan, dan si kecil Jungkook masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan memandangi langit kamar berbintangnya.

 _Mode_ bengong Kim Jungkook saat bangun tidur.

Begitu kesadaran mulai terkumpul, Jungkook kecil merasakan ranjang tidak seluas biasanya, menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat ayahnya berbaring, berganti ke sisi kiri, tempat Seokjin. Kembali memandangi Namjoon untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membalik badan ke arah mama dan melesakan seluruh badan pada tubuh hangat ibunya. Namjoon tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Pasti Kookie kecewa sekali, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Seokjin mengeratkan pelukan dan menghujani kepala si kecil dengan kecupan. Jungkook bergeming.

"Selamat pagi, jagoan papa." Kini giliran Namjoon, tapi si bocah kelinci tetap bergeming.

"Tidurnya nyenyak?" Seokjin bertanya dengan tangan sibuk mengusap helai hitam putranya. Menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanan.

Jungkook masih bergeming.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" Namjoon mulai merasa was-was.

Kali ini si kecil merespon dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kookie mimpi buruk?" Seokjin menangkup wajah Jungkook untuk menghadapnya.

Lagi. Hanya gelengan yang diberikan si kecil.

"Kookie? Maafkan Papa?" Namjoon menarik Jungkook dari dekapan Seokjin, dan beruntung Jungkook tidak menolak. Si bocah kelinci berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, Papa?" Kookie bertanya bingung.

"Kookie mau memaafkan Papa?"

"Kenapa minta maaf, Papa?"

Jungkook masih setia memandang bingung ayahnya, sedangkan Namjoon mendongak tidak mengerti menatap Seokjin. Yang ditatap menggeleng sebelum berucap.

"Kookie bilang kemarin ingin pergi ke _Lotte_ _World_ kan?" Seokjin tahu, lebih baik mengganti topik dari pada membuat Kookie ingat. Sepertinya si kelinci menggemaskan kesayangan Seokjin dan Namjoon lupa kejadian kemarin malam karena terlampau senang bangun pagi bersama papa dan mama, yang berarti tidurnya semalam bersama orang tuanya.

Jungkook memang selalu sepolos dan selugu ini.

 _Seperti bayi-bayi umumnya, pertama bangun pada pergantian hari pasti ibunya yg dicari. Karena itu Jungkook memeluk mama tadi, bukan papa._

Jungkook memutar badan menjadi terlentang, mengangguk semangat mendengar pertanyaan mama.

"Bagaimana dengan pergi sekarang juga?" Namjoon mengikuti alur permainan istrinya.

"Hii Papa jorok. Tidak mau. Kookie mau mandi dulu biar tampan seperti Taetae _hyung_." Namjoon tidak peduli putranya baru saja mengolok. Tidak peduli putranya baru saja memuji bocah tetangga sebelah dibanding dirinya. Bahkan terlalu _bahagia_ dengan ejekan putranya sampai tubuh Jungkook dipeluknya sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu Kookie mandi bersama Papa dan Mama akan menyiapkan bekal." Seokjin membagi tugas.

"Tidak perlu, Sayang. Kita akan mampir ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali, kan?"

"Baiklah. Kookie mau makan _monster_ _burger_?" Seokjin bertanya. Jungkook terduduk dan melompat-lompat dengan posisi itu saking semangatnya.

"Kookie mau makan apa untuk sarapan?" Seokjin dan Namjoon ikut mendudukan diri.

"Sosis kecil dan susu pisang." Bibirnya merekah lebar membayangkan dua hidangan kesukaannya. Tidak diragukan oleh Seokjin si kecil akan menjawab menu tersebut.

Setelahnya Namjoon langsung berdiri dan merentangkan tangan. "Ayo jagoan, kita tidak boleh membuat Kapten _Duck_ menunggu." Dan Jungkook secepat cahaya melompat ke dalam gendongan ayahnya. Berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi di kamar utama, dengan celotehan Jungkook yang tak juga berhenti.

"Kapten _Duck_ bilang dia akan menambah pasukan hari ini."

"Benarkah, Papa? Benarkah?" Jungkook melompat-lompat girang dalam gendongan Namjoon. Karena menambah pasukan berarti mainan baru.

Seokjin yang sedang menata tempat tidur tersenyum geli mendengarkan - sebelum kedua jagoannya menghilang dibalik dinding. Sekaligus membayangkan tambahan mainan yang akan berjajar semakin panjang di sisi _bath_ _up_ karena Namjoon berniat menambah beberapa buah.

Kamar mandi dalam rumahnya ada dua. Satu di dekat dapur dan satu di kamar utama. Jungkook selalu mandi di kamar mandi kamar orang tuanya, karena lebih dekat dengan kamar tidurnya sendiri. Jadi semua _pasukan_ _mandi_ si kecil jelas berjajar rapi di dalam sana.

.

.

Seokjin sudah selesai memanggang roti gandum, _baccon_ dan sosis kecil pesanan Jungkook saat gaduh dari dalam kamarnya terdengar.

"Namjoon, hati-hati!" Seokjin berteriak untuk memperingati apapun yang sedang dilakukan suami dan putranya di atas sana hingga menimbulkan suara sedemikian gaduh. Tapi tidak ada suara tangis Jungkook ataupun erangan kesakitan Namjoon, jadi Seokjin berbaik sangka jika semua baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Dia bergumam seorang diri saat tangannya sibuk dengan kopi pagi suaminya.

Seokjin benar-benar selesai menyiapkan sarapan tepat sebelum kedua malaikatnya berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendudukan diri di sofa depan televisi. Jungkook turun dari gendongan ayahnya langsung meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan benda persegi panjang besar itu. Begitu menyala, _remote_ diberikan pada Namjoon yang duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Muka ayahnya terlihat sedikit masam entah karena apa.

"Papa, pororo." Tanpa berpikir dua kali apa keinginan putranya, Namjoon mengubah _channel_ menjadi _channel_ yang menanyangkan pinguin favorit Jungkook.

"Sarapannya sudah siap, jagoan. Makan dulu selagi- " Ucapan Seokjin terhenti begitu dia menduduki sofa dan melihat wajah masam suaminya. Satu detik, dua detik, akhirnya tawa Seokjin pecah tak tertahan. Mengalihkan perhatian si kecil dari pororo tapi tidak dengan Namjoon karena ia jelas tahu apa yang membuat istrinya tertawa sekeras itu.

"Jangan tertawa, Kookie yang memaksaku memakainya."

Seokjin masih berusaha meredakan tawa sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan kekehan ringan di akhir, mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Ia meraih selembar tisu -terletak di atas meja yang menjadi tumpuan kepala putranya menonton tv- sebelum memanggil si bocah kelinci.

"Kookie." Sekali lagi perhatiannya teralih, kali ini bertahan beberapa saat karena mengerti ibunya akan berkata sesuatu.

"Papa tidak suka memakai ini." Seokjin menunjuk bibir suaminya yang sedikit mengkilap dengan warna agak kemerahan karena dibubuhi _lipbalm_ di atasnya. Jungkook jelas tahu _ini_ yang dimaksud mama. Tangan Seokjin bergerak menghapus benda itu dengan tisu yang tadi diambilnya, saat suara Jungkook terdengar.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya penuh nada penasaran sebelum melanjutkan, "Mama selalu memakainya juga." Bersikeras.

Seokjin dan Namjoon dibuat berpikir sekiranya jawaban seperti apa yang akan mudah dipahami bocah berusia tiga tahun.

"Karena ini milik Mama. Lihat, warnanya agak merah kan?" Seokjin menunjukkan tisu bekas menyeka bibir Namjoon. Si bocah kelinci mengangguk singkat. "Papa tidak suka yang memiliki warna." Seokjin melanjutkan.

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk, sudah mengerti, dan kembali pada tayangannya.

Selalu selugu itu.

"Kenapa tidak diganti dengan milikmu?" Seokjin masih tidak habis pikir.

"Milikku habis. Kookie menemukannya karena hanya milikmu yang ada di atas meja rias. Aku berusaha melarikan diri, kehabisan akal dan tenaga, aku menyerah." Nadanya tidak kesal sama sekali. Namjoon tidak kesal pada bocah kelincinya yang sudah memaksa Namjoon menyepuhkan _lipbalm_ kemerahan Seokjin pada bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal dan berwajah masam karena menduga dan _bingo_ , dugaannya benar, Seokjin menertawainya keras sekali.

Tangannya meraih wajah Seokjin untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan seketika itu mata Seokjin membola karena Namjoon sedang melumat bibirnya. Bahkan menggigit-gigit kecil bergantian bibir atas dan bawah istrinya. _Namjoon gila, Kookie bisa lihat._ Tapi membalas luamatan suaminya juga.

Mata Seokjin tidak bisa terpejam menikmatinya. Tidak mungkin bisa. Malah sesekali melirik ke arah putranya untuk memastikan si kecil masih berkonsentrasi pada tontonannya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama, Seokjin mendorong bahu suaminya dan memukulnya cukup keras. Namjoon terkikik, mengusap bibir basah Seokjin dengan tangannya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa _lipbalm_ meracuni otakmu?" Istrinya bertanya kesal. Namjoon jelas tahu kenapa pertanyaan sarkas itu keluar. Oh lihat, lihat, pipinya tetap semerah semangka karena ciuman intim bersama suaminya baru saja.

"Hukumanmu karena menertawakanku tadi."

Seokjin memukul sekali lagi bahu Namjoon. "Untung saja Kookie tidak lihat, astaga!" kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Karena malu juga.

"Sarapan saja dulu. Nanti kopimu keburu dingin. Bantu Jungkook dengan sosisnya. Aku akan menyusul." Dan pintu kamar di tutup setelahnya.

.

.

Keluarga Namjoon meninggalkan rumah tepat pukul sepuluh. Butuh dua puluh menit untuk sampai di _Lotte_ _Word_ dengan jalanan yang ramai lancar. Jungkook tidak berhenti mengoceh di atas pangkuan Seokjin sepanjang perjalanan. Bertanya banyak hal saat otak mungilnya penasaran dengan benda apapun.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, si bocah kelinci tidak bisa tetap tenang karena ingin segera turun dan mencoba permainan. Ini kali pertama Jungkook pergi ke _Lotte_ _Word_. Ingin pergi ke taman bermain tersebut karena melihat iklan di tv saat sedang menunggu Tayo.

"Ayo Mama. Cepaaat." Tangannya sudah menarik jadi telunjuk Seokjin agar segera berjalan dan memasuki arena.

"Sebentar, Sayang. Papa sedang membeli tiket. Nanti kalau tidak punya tiket Kookie tidak boleh masuk."

"Ih kenapa Papa lama sekali _sih_?" Melipat tangan di depan dada, bibir mengerucut. Seokjin meraih putranya untuk digendong dan mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kookie lihat orang-orang yang ada di depan Papa?" Seokjin menunjuk antrian di depan loket tiket masuk. Ada lima orang di depan Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan tangan yang belum diurai dan bibir yang masih _manyun_.

"Itu namanya mengantri. Kalau Papa tidak mengantri, nanti Papa dicubit oleh orang-orang itu." Mata bulat si kecil mengedip-ngedip lucu menatap antrian dan Seokjin bergantian.

"Kookie mau Papa kesakitan karena dicubit?" Seokjin melanjutkan. Si kecil menggeleng lemah, bibirnya sekarang tertekuk ke bawah.

"Jadi Kookie mau menunggu sampai orang-orang itu habis dan giliran Papa membeli tiket?" Si kecil menganggukan kepala.

"Anak pintar." Seokjin mengecup pipi gembul putranya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kookie sudah tidak sabar naik kuda ya?" -bianglala. Seokjin mengusap punggung si bocah kelinci. Jungkook mengangguk lemah di bahu ibunya. Seokjin tidak merasakan bajunya basah, berarti Jungkook hanya sedih, tidak sampai menangis.

Tepat setelah itu Seokjin melihat Namjoon sudah berjalan mendekat dengan tiga lembar tiket di tangannya.

"Lihat, Kookie. Papa sudah selesai."

Jungkook mendongak dan langsung mengulurkan tangan minta digendong begitu Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya. Namjoon meraih putranya dari gendongan Seokjin dan menyerahkan tiket pada Seokjin.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju pintu masuk. Namjoon meletakkan tangan di pinggang Seokjin, sedikit mendekat dan berbisik.

"Ada apa?" Firasat ayah.

"Akan ku ceritakan saat tidak ada Kookie." Seokjin hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi Namjoon paham.

Begitulah bagaimana keterbukaan ada pada rumah tangga Seokjin dan Namjoon. Meski hal terkecil seperti Jungkook yang hanya mematahkan kaki robot saat sedang main.

" _Jja_ , Kookie bebas memilih permainan dan juga memilih pasukan baru Kapten _Duck_." Namjoon berucap semangat dan berimbas pada semangat si kecil yang kembali.

.

.

Jungkook sudah mencoba semua permainan yang membuatnya penasaran. Sudah mendapat pasukan baru Kapten _Duck._ Sudah membuat membuat papa dan mama kelelahan karena mengejarnya yang berlari ke wahana lain begitu turun dari wahana sebelumnya. Sudah juga merengek pada mama untuk makan permen kapas bentuk kelinci tapi mama tetap menolak karena Kookie belum makan siang.

Namjoon membawa senampan penuh makan siang keluarganya hari ini. _Monster_ _Burger_. Jungkook yang menamainya, siapa lagi. Si kecil bilang karena patung besar _burger_ yang wajahnya jelek di depan restoran saat ditanya.

Jungkook makan dengan lahap dan sedikit kerepotan karena tangan kirinya menggenggam erat stik permen kapas. Seokjin sesekali memeringati dan membenarkan cara makan putranya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang." Tangannya mengambil remah roti di pipi Jungkook, kemudian membantu si kecil membenarkan posisi _burger_ di genggaman tangan mungilnya. Seokjin sudah membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil tadi.

.

.

Ketiganya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini. Jungkook sudah asyik dengan permen kapasnya begitu mereka keluar dari restoran. Beberapa kali menyuapi papa dan mama juga.

"Mama sudah." Tangan mungilnya menyerahkan stik bekas permen kapas yang sudah tak bersisa. Kedua tangan, dan sebagian wajahnya lengket karenanya.

Seokjin meraih tisu basah _non-alcohol_ dari dalam _dashboard_ untuk membersihkan lengket gula. Begitu Seokjin selesai dengan tugasnya, si bocah kelinci membalik badan mencari posisi ternyaman di dada ibunya untuk menjemput mimpi indah.

Seokjin diam tersenyum memperhatikan, tangannya masih belum merengkuh tubuh kecil putranya karena si kecil yang masih sibuk bergerak. Namjoon melirik sekilas dan tersenyum gemas. Tangan Seokjin otomatis merengkuh tubuh kecil Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya saat ia sudah tenang.

"Sayang, mampir sebentar ke swalayan, oke? Kulkas sudah hampir kosong." Seokjin bertanya pelan pada suaminya. Tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah kelinci meski dengkuran halus sudah terdengar beberapa saat lalu.

"Tentu saja oke."

Mobil Naamjoon keluar dari area parkir swalayan saat matahari sudah berada di peraduan, menyisakan semburat jingga di langit musim gugur Seoul. Jungkook masih tertidur dalam gendongan Seokjin meskipun ia sudah dibawa berkeliling swalayan. Pasti kelelahan karena seharian bermain.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Papa." Seokjin mengecup pipi kanan Namjoon setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ungkapan terima kasihnya sekaligus si kecil yang tertidur di kursi belakang mobil -agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak.

Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan mengecup punggung tangannya, setelah itu merai tengkuk Seokjin untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir merah tebal istrinya.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk kebahagian dua malaikatku."

Percayalah. Jika Namjoon bilang apapun, maka benar-benar apapun demi kebahagiaan istri dan putra tercintanya.

Ah, Namjoon pasti tidak akan menghilangkan senyum tampan itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena suasana hatinya sangat baik. Terima kasih untuk kepolosan Jungkook sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan kembali tawa menenangkan jagoannya. Bahkan Namjoon berjanji akan menyelesaikan perkerjaan yang _deadline_ -nya masih lama agar mendapat waktu lebih untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

 _E N D_

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaaaa~

Huaaaa kelar juga~ Lunas sudah. Lunaaaass..hahahaha

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah sudi untuk mampir, terutama yang meninggalkan _review_..saya suka sekali baca _review_ , ngomong-ngomong *kagakadayangnanya..terima kasih juga yg sudah follow dan favorite :*

Seperti biasa, maapkeun segala typo(s) ya _yeorobun_ :v

Jangan ditutup dulu! Ada bonus dikit di bawah ehehe..

.

.

.

.

 _Side Story_

"Kenapa kembali, Sayang? Katanya mau bermain bersama Kookie?" Yoongi bertanya begitu melihat Taehyung berjalan lesu dengan kepala tertunduk memasuki rumah.

Kepalanya mendongak saat ia sudah berdiri diantara kaki ibunya yang duduk di atas sofa sedang menonton tv setelah menyiapkan makan siang. Bibirnya mencebik sedih.

 _Taehyung berjalan semangat menghampiri rumah tetangga favoritnya. Sudah jadwal wajib Taehyung untuk berkunjung ke rumah bocah kelinci setelah pulang sekolah._

 _"Kookie. Kookie." Seperti biasa, Taehyung akan berteriak untuk menarik perhatian pemilik rumah dan segera membuka pintu._

 _Biasanya, Taehyung menghitung tidak sampai lima hitungan hingga pintu bercat putih di depannya menampilkan figur Seokjin atau terkadang bersama Jungkook juga. Tapi kali ini tidak terjadi._

 _"Kookie. Kookie." Mencoba berteriak sekali lagi, dan kembali menghitung. Pintu masih tertutup rapat._

 _"Kookie~." Taehyung berteriak lagi dengan_ i _yang panjang diakhir nama bocah kelinci. Kali ini diikuti dengan beberapa ketukan pada pintu dari tangannya yang terkepal. Kembali menghitung dan pintu di hadapannya_ _tidak juga membuka_ _. Jadi Taetae kecil memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya._

"Kookie dan Bibi Seokjin tidak di rumah ya?" Taehyung mengangguk. Tangan _eomma_ mengusap sayang wajah sendu putranya. Yoongi menyimpulkan sendiri dari raut sedih itu.

"Sebentar lagi _Appa_ pulang. Taetae bisa bermain sebentar dengan _Appa_ nanti sambil menunggu Kookie pulang. Bagaimana?" Yoongi menawarkan, dan senyum Taehyung kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Jimin memang selalu pulang saat istirahat makan siang. Jarak kantor ke rumahnya tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Karena itu ia lebih memilih makan masakan istrinya dari pada membuang uang di restoran dekat kantor. Selain lebih hemat, juga bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk jagoannya meski sedang sibuk sekalipun.

.

.

 _Real End!_

.

.

Terkahir,

Ditunggu _review-_ nya ya :)


	7. Chapter 7

_The Story Begins_

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

BL / Married Life / MPreg / Romance / DLDR

 _Originally bubblegirl'420s_

 _._

 _._

"Aku pulang." Namjoon berteriak setelah ia berhasil menutup pintu rumah dan meletakkan sepatu kerjanya pada rak, berjalan sambil melepas dasi yang hampir mencekiknya seharian.

Diletakkannya tas kerja di atas sofa beserta jas dan dasi yang berhasil ia tanggalkan. Namjoon menemukan Seokjin sedang sibuk di dalam dapur. Melangkah mendekati istrinya untuk mengembalikan energi yang terkuras habis karena negosiasi sengit dengan calon investor baru. Untung saja tidak sampai lembur dan meninggalkan Seokjin menungguinya terjaga semalaman.

Seokjin itu keras kepala, ngomong-ngomong. Namjoon sering kali pulang larut untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor, tidak mau membawa urusan kantor ke rumah dan mengganggu waktu berharaganya bersama sang tercinta. Mengingatkan si keras kepala Seokjin untuk tidak menuggunya pulang dan sebanyak itu pula Namjoon menemui Seokjin bergelung dengan selimut atau secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin saat ia pulang.

"Oh. Sudah pulang?" Seokjin berjengit mendapati pelukan tiba-tiba dari suaminya. Seokjin memang tidak mendengar teriakan Namjoon tadi, terlalu fokus dengan makan malam yang sedang ia masak.

"Hmm." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya saat menjawab, menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Seokjin demi menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Seokjin yang secara ajaib melebur sempurna dengan aroma bumbu dapur. Menenangkan.

Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon pada posisinya meskipun sekarang dia lebih sulit bergerak menyelesaikan masakannya. Tangannya sesekali mengusap perut Seokjin yang lebih buncit.

Seokjin mematikan kompor, menggeser seditik posisinya berdiri demi mengambil cangkir di lemari atas. Mengusap lengan Namjoon yang masih memeluknya posesif .

"Tunggu saja di meja makan. Makan malamnya sudah masak." Namjoon menggeleng, helai _raven_ nya menggelitik tapi tidak juga menyingkirkan kepala suaminya dari sana.

Seokjin menyerah. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti hari Namjoon di kantor teramat berat. Seokjin tidak bisa membantu banyak selain memberi kenyamanan pada suaminya, seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, membiarkan Namjoon tetap memeluknya.

Mereka harus makan malam, jadi Seokjin terpaksa menarik lepas lengan Namjoon dan membawanya duduk di meja makan yang tidak ia sadari sudah penuh dengan masakan istrinya dan beberapa _side dish._ Namjoon menarik satu kursi lebih dekat setelah ia berhasil mendudukan diri. Menepuk kursi meminta Seokjin untuk segera duduk juga. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Beberapa bulan belakangan Namjoon memang terlihat lebih manja.

"Bagaimana di kantor hari ini?" Seokjin memulai setelah memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama, menelennya sebelum menjawab.

"Buruk sekali. Menjadi lebih buruk tanpa kau seharian."

"Berlebihan." Seokjin mendengus geli.

"Sungguh. Investor hari ini terlalu sulit ditaklukan jadi kami harus melewati _diskusi_ panjang sebelum aku berhasil membuatnya menandatangani kontrak."

Setelahnya diam yang hanya diiringi dentingan sumpit dan sendok pada mangkuk nasi keduanya.

Namjoon selesai lebih dulu, padahal lelaki itu menambah beberapa sendok nasi dari yang sudah Seokjin siapkan pada mangkuknya. Meneguk air putih untuk melancarkan perjalanan makan malamnya ke dalam usus, kemudian kembali menggelayut manja pada Seokjin yang masih harus menghabiskan dua suap lagi. Seokjin hampir tersedak karenanya.

Namjoon mengusap-usap perut buncit Seokjin dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain dalam lindungan rahim istrinya. Siapa tahu dia beruntung mendapat tendangan seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Seokjin selesai dengan tegukan terakhir minumnya. Ia tahu Namjoon tidak tertidur, karena usapan pada perutnya sama sekali tidak melemah, meskipun Seokjin yakin mata Namjoon sudah tidak dapat diajak terbuka lebih lama lagi. Suaminya pasti lelah sekali. Seokjin ingin membawa suaminya untuk berbaring, tetapi mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam.

Jadi Seokjin membawa Namjoon duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menyandarkan tubuh seutuhnya pada sandaran sofa, dan otomatis Namjoon mencari kembali kenyamanannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu lebar istrinya, tangannya tanpa diperintah kembali memberi usapan-usapan di atas _rumah_ jagoannya.

.

.

Seokjin bangun pagi-pagi sekali saat itu karena makan malamnya minta segera dikeluarkan entah apa penyebabnya. Ia ingat kemarin ia masih sehat-sehat saja, seharian juga tidak makan atau minum sesuatu yang salah. Dengan tergesa ia menyibak selimut –yang pasti akan membangunkan suaminya- dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, berdiri membungkuk di depan _wastafel._ Namjoon menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Mengurut tengkuk Seokjin demi membantunya mengeluarkan gejolak mual.

Seokjin membasuh mulut setelahnya. Berdiri tegak dan kembali berpikir apa kiranya makan dan minum yang ia telan seharian kemarin. Namjoon di sisinya mengamati wajah pucat istrinya dengan raut khawatir dari pantulan pada cermin.

"Lebih baik?" Namjoon bertanya khawatir. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah makan seharian kemarin." Kemudian Seokjin mengangkat telapak tangan Namjoon untuk ia letakan di atas dahinya.

"Tidak panas, kan?"

"Tidak. Mau ke dokter?" Namjoon tidak bisa tidak khawatir, karena sepengetahuannya sepanjang ia mengenal Seokjin, teman hidupnya itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah sakit. Selelah apapun. Bahkan jika Seokjin makan sesuatu yang terlampau pedas pun, lambungnya tidak meronta minta diperhatikan.

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat." Seokjin tahu seperti apa suaminya, jadi dia masih berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Pak Lee untuk mengurus kantor hari ini." Seperti dugaannya, Namjoon pasti akan _mangkir_ dari kantor.

"Tidak perlu, Sayang. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh. Hanya butuh minum obat dan istirahat."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Seokjin mengangguk meyakinkan.

Kemudian kejadian yang sama terjadi di pagi-pagi berikutnya. Hanya terjadi di pagi hari. Jadi Seokjin pikir hari itu setelah mualnya benar-benar hilang saat siang hari, ia sudah baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak.

Di hari kedua, Seokjin masih mencoba meyakinkan Namjoon jika ia hanya kelelahan. Tapi saat hari ketiga keadaan Seokjin tidak nampak menunjukkan perkembangan –bahkan seharian kemarin tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya yang selalu mual saat ia mencoba menelan sesuatu-, Namjoon memaksa Seokjin memakai mantelnya dan membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit. Menghubungi Pak Lee untuk mengambil alih kantor dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit.

Seokjin duduk menyandar pada bahu suaminya karena lemas, menunggu hasil laboratorium setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya mengusap perutnya yang masih saja mual.

Seorang suster keluar dari dalam laboratorium dan membimbing keduanya kembali ke ruangan dokter yang memeriksanya.

Begitu keduanya mendudukan diri di hadapan sang dokter, hal pertama yang menyambut adalah uluran tangan sang dokter yang wajahnya sudah terbias senyum. Namjoon mengerut dahi bingung, tetapi menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Selamat, Tuan Kim. Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam sembilan bulan."

Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa tidak bahagia mendengar berita seperti ini.

Dari awal Namjoon tahu bahwa teman hidupnya terlahir istimewa, tetapi sejujurnya Namjoon tidak masalah dan tidak pernah memaksa Seokjin untuk memberinya keturunan. Dan mendapat hadiah sebesar ini dalam hidupnya, Namjoon berterima kasih pada apapun yang ia dapatkan setelah Seokjin berhasil menjadi miliknya.

Hidupnya berubah.

Namjoon langsung menghubungi orang tua dan mertuanya setelah megantar Seokjin membeli beberapa susu hamil. Seokjin memilih kemasan sekali minum dengan berbagai rasa untuk menentukan pilihan mana yang akan ia konsumsi sembilan bulan kedepan.

Setiap dua minggu sekali Namjoon akan dengan suka rela mengosongkan jadwal untuk mengantar istrinya _check_ _up_ kandungan. Pada kehamilan Seokjin minggu kedelapan belas, Namjoon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pada layar USG bahwa ia akan mendapatkan seorang jagoan, yang mungkin akan secantik dan semenawan ibunya atau yang tampan tapi ceroboh seperti dirinya.

Seokjin hanya menerima _morning sick_ di awal kehamilan. Ngidamnya juga tidak pernah membuat Namjoon kalang kabut menurutinya. Tetapi untuk masalah perhatian berlebih yang diingikan oleh seseorang yang sedang mengandung, Namjoon yang mengambil alih. Namjoon menjadi benar-benar manja dan harus selalu menempel pada Seokjin sesering mungkin.

Pernah suatu hari Namjoon sama sekali enggan beranjak dari atas ranjang. Memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dengan kaki yang mengunci pergerakan Seokjin, tapi tidak sampai menyiksa jagoannya di dalam rahim. Saat Seokjin bertanya, Namjoon berkata ia terlalu merindukan istri dan putranya, padahal kemarin Namjoon hanya di kantor setengah hari dan pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan yang sama.

.

.

Kandungan Seokjin sudah ada di minggu tiga puluh enam, hanya menghitung hari dan jagoan kecil yang ia nantikan sembilan bulan ini akan melengkapi keluarga kecilnya. Dari hasil _check up_ terkahir awal bulan, dokter memprediksikan kelahiran si kecil pada pertengahan bulan. Dampaknya, Namjoon jadi lebih sering uring-uringan di kantor karena tidak dapat bekerja dengan benar memikirkan Seokjin yang bisa melahrikan kapan saja. Namjoon sudah meminta izin Seokjin untuk mengambil cuti pada minggu yang diprediksikan sang dokter, tapi si keras kepala Seokjin melarangnya.

Namjoon sedang rapat dengan jajaran direksi saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar dalam saku celana. Ia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut hingga panggilan ketiga yang mau tidak mau harus ia angkat. Kontak dengan nomor ibunya muncul sebagai _caller ID_. Namjoon mohon ijin pada peserta rapat untuk mengangkat telepon. Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa, membiarkan ibunya memberi kabar dan memanggil-manggil namanya karena tidak mendapat tanggapan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi kening dan pelipisnya.

Namjoon membatalkan rapat, meminta maaf sekali lagi, dan mohon undur diri dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai alasannya. Mendapat ucapan selamat yang bersahut-sahutan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan lari tunggang langgang ke area parkir. Menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak pedal gas hingga batas maksimal atau dia tidak akan melihat jagoan kecilnya dan membiarkan Seokjin mengurusi putranya seorang diri.

Tidak.

Masa depannya bersama Seokjin dan putranya terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan dengan mati karena kecelakaan.

Namjoon kembali berlari ke arah ruang rawat istrinya, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang menilai penampilannya yang berantakan atau larinya yang secepat _cheetah_.

Namjoon menemukan ibu dan ayah serta ibu mertuanya di depan ruang rawat. Ibu Namjoon membawanya duduk menenagkan diri, menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada putranya.

"Minum dulu. Seokjin ada di dalam." Namjoon menerima botol minumnya dan menenggaknya habis.

" _Eomma_ , dimana _Appa_?" Namjoon bertanya pada ibu mertuanya.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara. Untung saja hari ini memang jadwalnya pulang." Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku masuk dulu."

Namjoon masuk dan menemukan dokter kandungan yang mengurusi Seokjin selama masa kehamilan dan seorang suster di sisinya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" Namjoon bertanya menatap sang dokter, kemudian membiarkan matanya bergulir pada Seokjin yang memaksakan senyum ditengah kesakitan. Tangannya otomatis menggenggam tangan istrinya sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian untuk menerima penjelasan dokter.

Dokter Hwang tersenyum maklum menemukan penampilan Namjoon yang kacau dan raut khawatir yang tersemat jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Bayinya sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar, jadi itu sedikit menyakiti Tuan Seokjin." Namjoon meringis membayangkan sakitnya.

Ibunya dulu pernah bercerita padanya saat bulan keenam kehamilan Seokjin, saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Namjoon, kalau seseorang yang siap menghadapi proses persalinan sungguh menyakitkan. Namjoon tidak tahu apakah itu juga berlaku pada laki-laki hamil atau tidak. Tapi genggaman Seokjin yang super erat pada tangannya cukup menandakan ya, hal tersebut berlaku bagi laki-laki hamil.

"Ruang operasinya sudah hampir siap. Kami akan melakukan pembiusan lokal seperti keinginan Tuan Seokjin. Tuan Namjoon bisa menemani Tuan Seokjin selama persalinan." Suara Dokter Hwang mengembalikan Namjoon pada dunia.

Mata sipitnya reflek membola mendengarnya. Secepat kilat kepalanya memutar ke arah Seokjin.

"Kau yakin, Sayang?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah tapi ada kesungguhan saat ia melakukannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar tangisan pertama putraku." Suaranya mencicit, menahan sakit saat mengucapkan sebaris kalimat bernada permohonan tersirat pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk menyanggupi. Genggaman erat pada tangannya belum seberapa sakit jika dibandingkan dengan yang sedang Seokjin rasakan. Dia harus ada di sisi istrinya yang akan berjuang.

.

.

Seokjin terpaksa didorong menggunakan ranjang menuju ruang operasi karena ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri berpindah pada kursi roda. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit luar biasa. Namjoon setia menggenggam tangan istrinya. Sesekali cengkramannya menguat karena sakit pada perutnya yang tiba-tiba lebih buruk.

Namjoon menemukan Jimin dan Yoongi beserta si kecil Taehyung yang tertidur dalam gendongan Yoongi saat keluar ruang rawat. Mengikuti Seokjin bersama dengan orang tua Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Pintu ruang operasi memisahkan mereka dari Seokjin dan Namjoon. Lampu penanda di atasnya menyala merah, pertanda mereka harus bersabar menunggu dengan doa yang tidak boleh terputus demi keselamatan Seokjin dan putra pertamanya.

Seokjin membuka matanya saat dirasa sakit pada perutnya sudah tidak terasa. Melirik Namjoon yang ada di sisinya mengecupi punggung tangannya menenangkan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Sayang. Demi keluarga kecil kita." Sekali lagi dikecupnya punggung tangan Seokjin.

"Tetap berada di sampingku." Tanpa Seokjin meminta Namjoon pasti akan melakukannya.

"Pasti." Kali ini Namjoon mencium pelipis Seokjin, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, meyakinkan Seokjin.

Namjoon berusaha berbincang ringan dengan Seokjin, mengalihkan perhatia istrinya -dan dirinya sendiri- dari perut Seokjin yang sedang dibedah. Dokter Hwang sempat mengalihkan perhatian sejenak pada pasangan calon orang tua di hadapannya saat perawat mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat, tersenyum kagum melihat ketenangan keduanya, sebelum melanjutkan tugas besarnya.

Beberapa saat ruang operasi hanya terisi suara pendeteksi jantung dan tekanan darah yang terhubung pada tubuh Seokjin, denting alat operasi, dan bisikan-bisikan yang ditimbulkan karena percakapan Namjoon dan istrinya. Hingga suara tangis bayi laki-laki yang memekakan telinga terdengar.

Seokjin mencengkram lengan Namjoon tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun pada perutnya dan tiba-tiba tangisan putranya terdengar keras sekali. Perhatian orang tua baru itu kini beralih pada seorang bayi berlumur darah dalam gendongan seorang perawat.

"Selamat, Tuan. Bayinya laki-laki. Biarkan saya membersihkannya terlebih dulu." Sang perawat keluar bersama si kecil setelah mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

Namjoon lebih dulu meneteskan air mata, memeluk erat Seokjin. Seokjin membalas pelukan suaminya sama erat dengan air mata yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kau hebat, Sayang. Kau hebat." Seokjin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Di luar ruang operasi semua orang menghembuskan napas lega mendengar tangisan bayi Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Astaga, tangisannya keras sekali." Ibu Namjoon berujar. Diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Lebih keras dari tangisan Taehyungie." Jimin menimpali.

"Pasti akan sevokal Seokjin saat besar nanti." Celetukan ayah Seokjin menyebabkan tawa berderai dari semuanya, kecuali Taehyung yang masih nyenyak terlelap.

.

.

Seokjin terusik dari istirahatnya karena obrolan orang-orang yang ada di ruangannya. Membuka mata perlahan demi menemukan si kecil dalam gendongan ibunya. Namjoon yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa terasa sakit?" Namjoon tidak berani mengusap perut istrinya yang baru saja dibedah. Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju pada Seokjin.

"Namjoon, air, tolong." Namjoon membantu Seokjin minum, mengelap ujung bibir istrinya yang basah setelahnya.

"Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

"Aku ingin lihat bayiku."

Ibu Seokjin mendekat dan meyerahkan bayi merah itu pada pelukan ibunya. Seokjin memekik tertahan saat putranya menggeliat pelan mencari kenyamanan.

"Perawat bilang akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menyerahkan sebotol ASI." Ya, karena Seokjin tidak mungkin memberikan ASI langsung pada putranya, jadi dia mempercayakan masalah ASI pada Dokter Hwang, yang menyarankan ASI dari pendonor yang sudah diuji.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri bersama kehadiran anggota keluarga baru. Jadi semua orang keluar dari ruangan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Cantik sekali seperti ibunya." Namjoon mengusap pipi merah bayi laki-lakinya.

"Matanya bulat seperti milikmu. Hidungnya juga. Duplikatmu sekali." Namjoon menjabarkan, Seokjin hanya tersenyum mengusap jemari putranya yang menggenggam jari telunjuknya padahal sedang tertidur nyenyak

"Namanya?" Namjoon bertanya pada Seokjin. Menyerahkan urusan nama si bayi pada istrinya

"Hmm?" Seokjin baru mendongak mendapat pertanyaan demikian.

"Namanya, Sayang. Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?"

Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada bayi dalam pelukannya. Menggerak-gerakan tangan mungilnya.

"Kim Jungkook?" Seokjin meminta persetujuan suaminya. Namjoon mengangguk dengan senyum paling bahagia sepanjang hidup yang pernah ia jalani.

"Selamat datang, Kim Jungkook." Namjoon mengecup pipi merah tembam putranya.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang demi putra kita." Giliran Seokjin yang mendapat ciuman di seluruh wajah dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

Selamat datang dedek Kookie~

 _Mind to review?_ ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_First Anniversary_

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 _ **Boys Love / Romance / Family / DLDR**_

 _Originally bubblegirl420's_

.

.

"Duduklah, Sayang. Mungkin Namjoon ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal." Ibu Seokjin menyerah memperhatikan putranya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dengan kuku ibu jari yang digigiti dan kening berkerut dalam di hadapannya, tidak mempedulikan fokus ibunya pada televisi terganggu karena kegiatannya. Woojin _Hyung_ hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik tersayangnya.

Seokjin mengehentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sang ibu dengan kening yang tetap berkerut dalam. _Eomma_ Kim bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Seokjin, mendudukannya dengan tangan menggenggam tangan sang putra yang ternyata sudah sedingin suhu di luar rumah karena salju mulai menggunung.

"Sudah dua jam, _Eomma_. Ini keterlaluan. Namjoon tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jikapun ada hal yang benar-benar tidak dapat ditinggalkan dan membuatnya terlambat, Namjoon selalu meniggalkan pesan." Seokjin berujar frustasi ditengah kemarahan sekaligus kekhawatirannya.

"Seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja." Woojin mencibir, niat hati ingin mengalihkan pikiran adiknya agar sedikit tenang, tetapi justru semakin memperkeruh emosi Seokjin yang sudah keruh.

" _Eommaaa_." Seokjin merengek pada ibunya.

"Nah kan, semakin seperti gadis remaja." Woojin semakin mengompori. Hampir mendapat lemparan bantal sofa dari Seokjin jika _Eomma_ Kim tidak melerainya.

"Woojin." Nadanya memperingati tetapi penuh kasih ibu, menjadikan Woojin meringis polos tak berdosa,

Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang setahun. Tepat setahun setelah pernyataan cinta Namjoon di tengah deburan angin awal musim dingin tahun lalu usai kemenangan. Seokjin ingin merayakannya seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh pasangan dimabuk asmara lainnya. Namjoon tentu saja akan mengiyakan apapun yang diinginkan Seokjin seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jadi Seokjin berencana mengejutkan kekasihnya itu setelah pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya dengan membuat makan malam di flat mungil Namjoon – mungkin dengan bonus _cuddling_ sebelum tidur. Tidak, tidak. Hanya benar-benar _cuddling_ karena Namjoon teramat menghargai Seokjin dan menghormati orang tua kekasihnya untuk berani melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman di kening dan di pipi.

Seokjin baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar mandiri meski keluarganya kaya luar biasa setelah Namjoon membuka –benar-benar membuka– segala hal tentang dirinya saat Seokjin pertama kali berucap ingin mengunjungi kediamannya. Seokjin kira saat itu dia akan menemukan rumah mewah dengan pagar tinggi alih-alih tangga menuju flat biasa tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hari itu Seokjin menghabiskan sorenya dengan ekspresi yang selalu berubah seiring cerita yang mengalir tak terbendung dari celah bibir Namjoon –meski tanpa disadari hubungan romansa keduanya belum genap satu bulan– tentang bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini, segala hal tentang keluarganya, bahkan alasan mengapa dia lebih memilih menjadi aktor utama pada buku pelanggaran sekolah.

Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerjang tubuh Namjoon yang duduk di sisinya hingga terjungkal. Namjoon tertawa lirih menerima beban tubuh Seokjin di atasnya - yang tentu saja bukan masalah sama sekali bagi Namjoon. Seokjin menggumamkan segala pujian, penenang dan segala bentuk ungkapan cinta pada pemuda yang membuat jantungnya selalu jungkir balik dengan apapun hal yang ia lakukan, bahkan yang paling beringas sekalipun.

Tapi rencana hanyalah rencana. Karena nyatanya, _Eomma_ menolak mentah-mentah begitu Seokjin menceritakan rencananya tetang hari jadinya bersama Namjoon. _Eomma_ Kim langsung mengganti makan malam romantis berdua menjadi makan malam hangat bersama keluarga Seokjin.

Dua jam bukan keterlambatan yang dapat ditoleransi oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh Seokjin yang jelas-jelas menantikan hari ini.

Seokjin menundukkan kepala begitu matanya mulai terasa panas. Tangannya masih diusap lembut oleh ibunya. Namjoon tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Saat ini kekhawatiran lebih menggerogoti relung hatinya dibandingkan dengan kemarahan yang beberapa saat lalu menguasai emosinya. Lengan _Eomma_ Kim beralih untuk memeluk tubuh putranya yang mulai bergetar. Di tempatnya, Woojin _Hyung_ juga kehilangan vokal untuk memberi kalimat penenang pada adiknya.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan rumah, Seokjin sudah hampir beranjak sebelum suara derit pintu yang terbuka menghentikannya. Seokjin kembali menghempas tubuhnya pada sofa tanpa tenaga, rasanya lemas sekali. Tangisnya semakin deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, isakannya terlalu memilukan.

" _Appa_ pulang."

Jelas bukan Namjoon karena dia tidak akan selancang itu masuk ke dalam rumah kekasihnya tanpa dipersilakan.

"Ada apa ini?" _Appa_ Kim langsung mendudukan diri di sisi Seokjin yang lain begitu memasuki ruang tengah dan mendapati putra bungsunya terisak-isak. _Eomma_ menyebut nama Namjoon tanpa suara.

"Namjoon menyakitimu?" Nada suaranya mulai mengeras, waspada dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Seokjin sebagai tindakan apa yang akan beliau lakukan jika benar kekasih putranya itu berani menyakiti buah hatinya.

Gelengan lemah yang diberikan Seokjin melenyapkan segala gambaran dalam pikiran lelahnya sepulang kerja untuk menghajar Namjoon.

"Ganti dulu bajumu. Kita akan mulai makan malam begitu Namjoon datang." _Eomma_ mengambil alih situasi karena beliau tahu Seokjin hanya akan semakin tertekan dengan semua pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan untuknya.

"Namjoon belum datang? Kupikir, aku terlambat ikut makan malam karena lembur." _Eomma_ Kim mendorong bahu suaminya, memperingati untuk tidak memperburuk keadaan. Pandangannya beralih pada Woojin, memberi isyarat pada putra sulungnya untuk beranjak juga.

 _Eomma_ Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, melirik pada ponsel yang digenggam erat oleh Seokjin dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda panggilan atau pesan masuk dari Namjoon. Beberapa saat isakan Seokjin belum juga mereda, hingga ketukan lain dari pintu depan kembali terdengar. Seokjin yakin kali ini Namjoon, jadi dia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berantakan -hidung merah, mata basah dan sembab, sempurna untuk menyambut keterlambatan Namjoon di hari jadi mereka-, dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar, membuka pintu dengan emosi yang siap ia muntahkan di hadapan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

Emosinya lenyap, umpatannya tertelan mendapati wajah hancur Namjoon begitu pintu terbuka. Apa-apaan dengan wajahnya?! Pelipis kiri biru, kelopak mata kirinya lebam, sayatan berdarah di tulang pipi, dan ujung bibir yang sobek. Bajunya kotor, bagian lengannya terkoyak dengan luka yang mengintip dari lubangnya, jangan lupakan buku-buku jari yang tidak kalah parah.

" _Happy_ _Anniversary_ , Sayang." Tangan Namjoon mengulurkan kotak berbungkus kertas kado ke hadapan Seokjin, senyumnya terulas meski sedikit dipaksakan karena perih.

Seokjin mendorong lemah sebelah bahu Namjoon kemudian memeluk kekasih berandalannya erat sekali, mengabaikan hadiah yang disodorkan oleh Namjoon. Seokjin kembali menangis keras.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa." Namjoon membalas pelukan kekasihnya, mengusap punggungnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan. Namjoon tahu Seokjin hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya hingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Perlu ku ingatkan, aku terlambat lebih dari dua jam." Namjoon terkekeh ringan merasakan remasakn pada jaket bagian punggungnya.

"Marah. Sangat marah. Aku bisa membencimu kalau kau benar-benar tidak muncul."

"Eiii, kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, Sayang." Kali ini tinju ringan yang Namjoon dapatkan pada punggungnya.

Seokjin tiba-tiba terdiam, kemudian tubuhnya menegang. "Ada apa?" Namjoon bertanya karena merasakan perubahan bahasa tubuh kekasihnya. Dan jawaban yang didapat Namjoon adalah pelukannya yang dilepas paksa dan dorongan lumayan keras dari Seokjin hingga ia harus mundur selangkah untuk mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terjatuh.

 _Eomma_ Kim tersenyum dari balik dinding ruang tamu, Woojin dan _Appa_ sudah ada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan ikut mengintip, sebelum ketiganya tersentak saat tia-tiba Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Namjoon seorang diri di depan pintu. Ekspresi mukanya keras saat Seokjin tidak sadar melewati orang tua dan kakaknya. Ketiganya saling pandang, sama-sama bingung.

Ibu Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang masih terpatung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Masuk dulu, Namjoon. Di luar semakin dingin." Tangan hangat _Eomma_ Kim menuntun tangan membeku Namjoon untuk masuk. Mendudukan Namjoon di ruang tengah sementara matanya mengamati wajah hancur calon menantunya. _Appa_ dan Woojin _Hyung_ juga ada di sana.

"Woojin-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan sebaskom air es, handuk tangan, dan kotak P3K?" Woojin langsung beranjak setelah mengangguk menyanggupi.

Woojin kembali dengan baskom berisi air es yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya, handuk tangan menggantung di bibir baskom, dan kotak P3K yang ia ampit di bawah ketiaknya. Eomma Kim langsung sibuk dengan handuk tangan dan air es setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada putra sulungnya. Tangannya dengan telaten memeras handuk kemudian beralih pada Namjoon untuk mengompres dan membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan telaten.

"Seokjin marah, ya? Ada apa?" ibu kekasihnya bertanya disela kesibukannya merawat luka Namjoon. Namjoon menggeleng dengan muka _clueless_ paling menggemaskan menurut _Eomma_ Kim.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Eomma_. Kupikir Seokjin sudah memaafkan keterlambatanku karena luka-luka ini." Tangannya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, ditambah cengiran tanpa dosa seolah wajah babak belur selalu bisa meredakan emosi Seokjin.

Namjoon sesekali meringis saat lukanya yang terbuka terkena permukaan kasar handuk, pikirannya beberapa kali bekerja keras menemukan alasan dibalik perubahan sikap Soekjin yang mendadak. Biarlah dulu. Seokjin akan ia hadapi setelah luka-lukanya selesai diobati.

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

Aku kembaliiiii…

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita baru yang aku bawa ^^

Begaya ngilang pake pemberitahuan macem author terkenal aja yee? Wkwkwk

Besok-besok kagak lagi dah…malu sendiri aku lol

Kalo ngilang mau diem-diem aja :D

Oke ditunggu reviewnya selalu, teman-teman ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Eomma_ Kim sedang membasahi kembali handuknya setelah usapan pertama pada luka-luka di wajah Namjoon saat tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar memecah keheningan rumah Seokjin sebelumnya. Empat orang yang sedang berada di ruang tengah otomatis memutar kepala bersama demi mendapati Seokjin yang keluar dari kamar, berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, dan langsung berdiri menghadap ibu yang mengerut alis bingung menatap putra bungsunya.

"Biar aku saja, _Eomma_." Seokjin berusaha keras menggunakan nada suara yang sopan pada ibunya, meski jelas sekali kekesalan masih mendominasi.

 _Eomma_ tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan menyerahkan handuk basah yang dipegangnya pada Seokjin. Beliau keluar dari ruang tengah setelah menyeret suami dan putra sulungnya. Woojin sebenarnya ingin tetap tinggal dan berharap mendapat adegan drama langsung gratis dari adik dan calon adik iparnya.

Namjoon hanya diam memperhatikan sedari tadi hingga Seokjin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Senyumnya otomatis tersungging melihat saat ini Seokjin lah yang sibuk dengan barang-barang untuk mengobati lukanya.

Seokjin menghadap kekaksihnya dan meraih wajah Namjoon begitu ia rasa handuk yang ia peras tidak menetes. Menekannya dengan kekesalan yang sudah ia tahan sedemikian rupa, tapi sepertinya gagal karena Namjoon selalu mengaduh dan mendesis saat permukaan kasar handuk mengenai lukanya dengan tekanan tidak main-main, menurutnya. Hei, Seokjin masih dalam _mode_ marah, ngomong-ngomong.

"Aduh, Sayang, pelan-pelan." Namjoon merengek.

"Diam!"

Namjoon hanya menghela napas. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menebak kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba semarah ini padanya. Jika Seokjin merajuk karena luka-luka yang ia dapatkan hari ini, seharusnya Seokjin sudah mendorong dan meninggalkannya di depan rumah begitu mereka bertatap muka tadi. Tapi Seokjin malah memeluk dan menangis keras dalam pelukannya, yang diartikan Namjoon jika Seokjin merasa khawatir akan luka-luka itu, bukannya marah.

Handuk yang digunakan untuk membersihkan luka Namjoon sudah mengapung dalam baskom. Tangannya kali ini sibuk dengan kapas dan obat antiseptik yang siap ia usapkan dengan _sepenuh_ _hati_ pada luka-luka kekasih menyebalkannya.

Lagi, Namjoon hanya bisa diam, mengumpat dalam hati merasakan seberapa perih lukanya yang bertemu sapa dengan obat antiseptik. Seokjin benar-benar. Tapi Namjoon juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau dia akan berakhir dengan merana meneguk rindu tidak bertemu kekasih manisnya seminggu utuh.

"Sayang, pelan-pelan sedikit, hm?" Namjoon memegang pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang sedang mengobati lengannya, sekaligus mencoba meredakan kemarahannya.

Kali ini Seokjin yang menghela napas. Jika dipikir dirinya terlalu tega memerlakukan Namjoon demikian. Tapi dia kan sedang kesal. Tangannya kembali sibuk, beruntung kali ini usapannya lebih manusiawi.

"Kenapa datang dengan luka-luka ini? Dipukuli karena berkencan dengan kekasih orang?" akhirnya, akhirnya keluar juga kalimat yang sedari tadi sudah menggumpal dalam kerongkongan dan ingin segera Seokjin keluarkan. Tapi Namjoon dihadapannya jelas mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan tidak terduga seperti itu.

Apa?

"Sayang. ."

"Luka-luka ini pasti karena kekasih gadis yang kau ajak kencan memergoki kalian berdua berselingkuh, kan?" Kerutan di dahi Namjoon semakin dalam, memperhatikan Seokjin yang kali ini sedang membuka plester luka.

"Sayang, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin yang hampir melepas kertas pada plester luka tersebut, menjadikan Seokjin berhenti dari kesibukannya.

"Katakan, Namjoon, gadis mana yang kau kencani?" Suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, sekali tarikan napas, pasti lelehlah air mata Seokjin. Namjoon terkejut mendapatinya. Diusapnya punggung tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya. Jika sudah begini, Namjoon harus ekstra sabar dan tenang atau semuanya akan berantakan.

"Tidak ada gadis manapun yang aku kencani, Seokjin. Demi Tuhan." Nada suaranya Namjoon buat setenang dan selembut mungkin. Seokjin menggeleng, masih enggan mempercayai.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran aku menduakanmu?" Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Lalu dari mana luka-luka ini berasal?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Seokjin justru melempar pertanyaan lain untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku bertemu Jay saat keluar dari toko setelah membeli hadiah untukmu." Seokjin jelas tahu dan ingat siapa Jay. Laki-laki dengan tato disepanjang lengan kanan dan beberapa bagian leher, mahasiswa seni salah satu universitas di ibu kota, yang harus merelakan mobil keluaran baru dari _Ferrari_ –yang hanya diproduksi tidak lebih dari jumlah jari dikedua tangan- yang datang di hari yang sama dengan hari ia harus merelakannya karena kekalahnnya melawan Namjoon di sirkuit balapan liar.

Namjoon mendecih sebelum melanjutkan, "Bangsat itu ternyata masih menyimpan dendam padaku."

"Namjoon!" Seokjin memperingatkan pilihan kata yang digunakan Namjoon untuk menyebut Jay.

"Maaf, Sayang."

Namjoon sudah berusaha untuk bertutur kata baik saat bersama Seokjin selama menjadi kekasihnya dan berusaha mengurangi penggunaan umpatan yang dulu sering ia lontarkan meski karena hal kecil yang membuatnya kesal.

Kemudian tatapan mata Namjoon beralih pada genggaman tangan keduanya, tidak lama, sebelum kembali menatap penuh puja pada mata bulat Seokjin yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ingat aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk tidak pernah berkelahi lagi? Sedendam apapun, kau bilang aku harus bisa berdamai dengan dendam dan semua musuhku meskipun pihak sebelah pasti mengolok. Kau ingat, Sayang?" Seokjin mengangguk. Janji itu diucapkan Namjoon karena berkali-kali hatinya diremas saat Seokjin dengan sabar mengobati semua lukanya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sebelum sesi pengobatan selesai dan Namjoon harus memeluk Seokjin setelahnya untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

Seokjin tidak pernah meminta Namjoon untuk berhenti dari segala kebiasaan buruknya sebagai berandalan paling disegani di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, tapi Namjoon jelas tidak bisa menyaksikan pancaran khawatir dan kesedihan, serta air mata dari mata indah kekasihnya selalu mengalir deras kapanpun Namjoon mendapat masalah. Karena itu dia berjanji untuk tidak mebuat Seokjin menangis lagi dengan perlahan-lahan berusaha melepaskan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Aku berusaha tidak melawan saat Jay mendorongku hingga tersungkur di trotoar. Dan ya, aku berhasil sama sekali tidak melawan Jay hingga semua luka-luka ini kudapatkan." Namjoon tersenyum bangga karena janjinya berhasil ia pegang kuat, yah meskipun kekasihnya tetap saja menangis khawatir karena luka baru yang ia dapatkan.

"Beruntung mobil patroli polisi sedang lewat dan membawa kami ke kantor tepat sebelum Jay menggores pisau lipatnya pada bagian tubuhku yang lain. Karena itu aku terlambat." Namjoon tersenyum lebut, mengusap wajah kekasihnya karena menagis lagi. Dan pertanyaan tidak terduga dari Seokjin membuat Namjoon menggeram dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedang kau kencani? Bagaimana dengan parfum ini?" Seokjin menunjuk bagian bahu kanan Namjoon yang menguarkan aroma berbeda dari aroma parfum yang digunakan Namjoon biasanya. Aromanya lebih _feminine_ , lebih manis.

Namjoon kembali mengernyit dan memperhatikan baju bagian bahunya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sedikit menarik bagian itu dan mengendusnya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali - mengabaikan perih karena luka di sudut bibir- begitu mengingat dan menghubungkan dengan alasan apa yang kiranya membuat kekasih cantiknya merajuk beberapa saat lalu.

"Ini?" Namjoon mengulang dengan menunjuk bahunya sendiri. Seokjin mengangguk, kali ini kerutan berpindah pada dahi Seokjin karena senyuman Namjoon terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Aku memang sedang mengencani seseorang. Bukan gadis tapi lelaki yang manis sekali." Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian jahil yang dilewatkan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya melihat bagaimana senyum itu terkembang begitu bahagia dan sorot mata Namjoon yang begitu memuja saat ia menggambarkan seseorang yang tidak Seokjin ketahui siapa.

Mata Seokjin sudah siap meloloskoan air mata yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Namjoon cepat-cepat meraih kotak kado yang sedari tadi terbengkalai di atas meja.

"Kau belum membuka hadiahmu." Namjoon menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada kekasihnya, yang justru diartikan Seokjin bahwa Namjoon sedang menghindari topik perselingkuhan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Namjoon menggenggam kembali tangan Seokjin saat kekasihnya itu hampir beranjak meninggalkannya lagi. Menarik pelan lengan Seokjin agar kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukalah!"

Seokjin membuka tutup kotak itu setengah hati. Pikirnya, Namjoon terlalu mengabaikan perasaannya, mengakui perselingkuhannya di hari jadi mereka yang pertama dan masih berani memberinya hadiah.

Seokjin melihat sebuah kardus parfum berwarna _peach_ yang masih tersegel. Namjoon meraihnya dari tangan Seokjin kemudian membuka bungkusnya hingga memunculkan botol parfum berbentuk setengan apel dengan tutup berbentuk ular melingkar yang mengelilingi bagian atasnya. Namjoon menyemprotkannya pada udara di antara dirinya dan Seokjin. Seketika itu mata Seokjin membola lucu.

Bau ini. Sama persis dengan aroma parfum yang ia cium pada pakaian kekasihnya saat ia memeluk Namjoon di depan pintu tadi, yang menyebabkannya menuduh dengan seenak hati jika kekasihnya telah mendua.

Namjoon tersenyum mengamati perubahan ekspresi Seokjin setelah mencium aroma parfum yang ia semprotkan. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Seokjin untuk ia kaitkan dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Mau tahu siapa lelaki manis yang sedang aku kencani?" Namjoon bertanya lembut. Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung menatap si penanya, masih linglung dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

"Namanya Kim Seokjin. Teman setimku saat olimpiade sains tahun lalu. Hari ini hari jadi kami yang pertama dan bukan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia sepanjang sisa hari, aku malah membuatnya menangis di hari spesial seperti ini. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah parfum karena aku tahu bagaimana dia begitu menyukai parfum, terutama yang beraroma manis, jadi aku mengunjungi salah satu toko parfum di tengah kota dan pramuniaga di sana mengizinkanku menyemprotkan _sample_ parfum pilihanku karena rasanya seperti sedang bersama Seokjin saat aku memakai parfum itu dan membayangkan bagaimana rupa cantiknya." Namjoon masih tersenyum, tangannya masih mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya, matanya masih tertuju memuja pada sosok cantik di hadapannya yang saat ini sedang menunduk malu, terlihat dari telinganya yang merah –kebiasaan Seokjin saat malu.

"Sayang." Seokjin masih bergeming, terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Namjoon setelah tuduhannya tidak terbukti.

"Hei, Sayang." Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin untuk ia angkat agar mata sipitnya bertemu tatap dengan mata bulat indah milik kekasihnya. Seokjin mau tidak mau menurut.

" _Happy first anniversary_ , Sayangku, Kekasihku, calon pendamping hidupku, Kim Seokjin." Tangannya beralih mengangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Semoga ini menjadi awal segala hal baik yang akan kita terima di masa depan, sekaligus pelajaran awal yang bisa kita dapatkan untuk menghadapi hal-hal buruk yang pastinya tidak dapat kita hindari pula di masa akan datang."

Tangan Seokjin menangkup tangan Namjoon yang berada di pipinya. Menatap mata kekasihnya dengan tatapan sama penuh cintanya.

" _Happy anniversary,_ kekasihku Kim Namjoon. Terima kasih selalu menerima sikap kekanakanku selama satu tahun kebelakang, selalu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang tidak terduga. Tetap bersamaku sampai kapanpun?"

"Sampai kapanpun." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya, Seokjin otomatis sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian bibir tebal Namjoon menyentuh kening Seokjin. Mengecupnya lama, benar-benar menyalurkan segala perasaan cinta sebesar jagat rayanya pada pemuda manis yang dianggap remeh oleh seisi sekolah tapi berhasil membuat berandalan paling disegani di sekolah bertekuk lutut jatuh cinta.

Namjoon melepas kecupannya, menarik Seokjin agar tenggelam dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan plester luka yang belum ditempel pada luka-lukanya, dan mengabaikan _Eomma_ yang memekik gemas dari balik dinding dapur tempatnya bersembunyi bersama _Appa_ dan Woojin _Hyung_.

 _Can't help with Seokjin's family._

.

 _END_

.

.

Monggo di _review_ , dikomentari ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Namjoon sedang kalang kabut di dalam kamarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kekasih manisnya sudah tiga hari sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Pesan tak terbalas, telepon tak diangkat. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini tepat saat jam makan siang tetapi profesor mata kuliah pagi ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Ditambah kekasihnya yang tanpa kabar.

Rasanya nyaris gila.

Jadwal kuliah super padat beserta bonus tugas dengan _deadline_ mencekik leher, belum pula jarak Daejeon-Seoul yang harus ditempuh sekitar dua jam, adalah alasan mengapa Namjoon tidak segera bergegas menemui Seokjin di rumahnya atau dimanapun ia berada di detik pertama sambungan telepon tak dijawab sang penguasa hati setelah ratusan pesan yang ia kirim tak mendapat balasan.

Namjoon buntu. Otak cerdasnya memang selalu semenyebalkan ini jika ia sedang berada di situasi genting yang berhubungan dengan lelaki manis kekasih hatinya, Kim Seokjin.

Woojin _hyung_ juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Lebih tepatnya tidak dapat dipercaya. Karena balasan yang Namjoon dapat setelah memborbardir aplikasi pesan milik kakak kekasihnya hanya seputar Seokjin sibuk menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas akhir semester. Mana mungkin kekasih manisnya itu bisa mendiaminya berhari-hari meski sedang sibuk sekalipun?

Namjoon membuka kembali pesan terakhir yang ia kirim untuk Seokjin. Kemudian menggeser layar ponsel pintarnya ke bawah demi mencapai pesan terakhir yang dikirim sang kekasih. "Selamat malam, Namjoonie 3", yang dikirim pukul satu dini hari tiga hari yang lalu.

Namjoon justru menggerang kesal setelah membaca ulang pesan Seokjin.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Namjoon menarik kasar tas ransel dari dalam lemari, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian, alat mandi, dan dompet ke dalamnya. Masih memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan saat pergi ke kampus, celana _jeans_ hitam dengan atasan kaos katung hitam yang dilapisi _blazer_ motif _vintage_ , Namjoon bergegas keluar kamar asrama.

Dia harus menemui kekasihnya -yang kadang keras kepala- itu. Anggap saja sekaligus pulang ke rumah setelah tiga bulan _mengendap_ di KAIST dan mengabaikan rengekan rindu ibunya setiap kali bertukar kabar melalui sambungan telepon. Peduli setan dengan kesempurnaan presensinya yang belum pernah tercoreng selama lima semester kuliahnya. Kabar Seokjin jauh lebih penting saat ini -menurutnya.

Namjoon memutuskan makan siang di dalam kereta. Ah, jam makan siang sudah lewat dan bahkan perutnya sama sekali tidak merasa lapar.

Ia mengambil jadwal kereta pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit. Jadi perkiraan ia akan tiba di rumah kekasihnya saat hari belum gelap.

Ya. Namjoon juga bisa tidak sewaras itu jika Seokjin adalah topik utamanya. Bukan pulang ke rumahnya lebih dulu untuk sekedar menyapa ibunya, tujuan utamanya tanpa basa basi langsung menuju rumah Seokjin begitu tiba di Seoul.

Yang dilakukan Namjoon sepanjang perjalanan adalah kembali membanjiri pesan masuk ponsel pintar Seokjin dan tentu saja mencoba meneleponnya. Sambungannya terhubung, hari kemarin pun demikian, tapi tidak ada respon dari si pemilik ponsel. Dan yang semakin membuat Namjoon resah hati, mengapa kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya balik setelah mendapat _teror_ darinya?

Namjoon bergegas menuju halte terdekat begitu kakinya keluar dari gerbong kereta di stasiun Seoul. Bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya saat bus yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah Seokjin tak kunjung datang. Mengabaikan lirikan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu bersamanya.

Belum pernah seumur hidupnya merasa semenit seperti berjam-jam.

Namjoon jadi yang pertama berdiri di tepi halte bahkan saat bus masih cukup jauh. Masih bergerak gelisah karena _hell_ , kenapa busnya berjalan selembat siput?

Namjoon masih terus _meneror_ kekasihnya dengan pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan.

" _God damn_ , Kim Seokjin! Dimana kau sebenarnya?" Namjoon mengumpat pelan karena kesabarannya hanya tinggal seujung kuku. Jika sampai rumah kekasihnya dan Seokjin tidak bisa ia temukan juga di sana, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kesabarannya yang meledak.

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel, dan saat ia mengenali lingkungan di luar jendela bus, kakinya tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Berjalan cepat keluar bus dan memasuki gang perumahan menuju rumah Seokjin, mengabaikan lubang di tengah jalan yang hampir membuatnya tersungkur. Jantungnya semakin berdegup tak karuan seiring langkahnya mendekati rumah yang selalu menjadi salah satu tempatnya _pulang_.

Diketuknya sabar pintu rumah berwarna gading di depannya, masih mengingat sopan santun, -tapi lupa bel rumah di sisi pintu.

Namjoon sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, menunggu beberapa saat tetapi pintu rumah di hadapannya tak kunjung terbuka. Namjoon mencoba menarik napas, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesabaran yang sudah tercecer di sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Oh, Namjoon _Hyung_?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menarik perhatian Namjoon dari ritualnya menenangkan diri.

"Ternyata benar." itu Park Jimin, tetangga sebelah Seokjin yang sudah mengenal Namjoon sejak awal hubungannya dengan Seokjin. Bahkan keluarga Jimin juga.

"Jiminie. Syukurlah." Namjoon menghela napas penuh syukur dipertemukan bocah menggemaskan yang tidak sesuai umurnya itu. Jimin hanya dua tingkat di bawah Namjoon dan Seokjin, ngomong-ngomong.

"Mencari Seokjin _hyung_ ya?" Bocah itu memastikan, meski ia jelas tahu jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Kau tahu dimana Seokjin? Kenapa rumahnya juga kosong? Bibi Kim biasanya selalu di rumah." Namjoon melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi yang membuat Jimin sedikit bingung.

"Seokjin _hyung_ tidak memberi tahumu? Woojin _hyung_ , bibi atau paman juga tidak?"

Namjoon mengernyit, "Memberi tahu apa?"

"Seokjin _hyung_ masuk rumah sakit tiga hari lalu."

"Apa?"

"Seokjin _hyung_ ma. . ."

"Aku mendengarnya, Jim, hanya terkejut." Nah kan bocah di depannya memang masih menggemaskan. "Kenapa?" Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Woojin _hyung_ bilang dia memaksakan diri ingin menyelesaikan tugas yang batas pengumpulannya masih lama, jadi dia bisa pergi ke KAIST untuk menemuimu akhir minggu ini tanpa beban tugas. Bibi juga bilang bahkan Seokjin _hyung_ hanya tidur dua jam sehari selama beberapa hari sebelum _ambruk_."

Namjoon menggerang kesal, pada kekeraskepalaan Seokjin dan pada dirinya sendiri. Woojin _hyung_ juga berhak mendapat kekesalannya karena telah menutupi keadaan Seokjin.

"Beri tahu aku dimana Seokjin dirawat, Jim!"

"Keberatan jika aku mengantarmu, _Hyung_? _Eomma_ juga menyuruhku mengantar bubur untuk Seokjin _hyung_ tadi. Aku hanya perlu mengambilnya. Mau mampir dan istirahat sebentar? Kau terlihat er. . sedikit berantakan." Jimin menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Yeah?" Namjoon menukik alisnya jahil.

"Uh-huh."

"Terima kasih, Jim. Tapi sebaiknya aku menunggu di sini. Kau tahu, aku sedikit terburu-buru."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." senyuman Jimin terukir sama jahilnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, _Hyung_." Dan Jimin berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali berlari keluar dan berteriak, " _Eomma_ , aku pergi." dan Namjoon mendengar teriakan lain dari dalam rumah "Hati-hati, jangan berlari. Sampaikan salam _Eomma_ untuk Namjoonie."

"Kau dengar, _Hyung_?" Napasnya tersengal begitu berhenti di depan Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum geli dan mengangguk. "Jadi sudah tersampaikan." Dan tawa keduanya pecah bersamaan.

"Ayo, _Hyung_."

Namjoon hanya diam sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Jimin sempat meliriknya beberapa kali dan tersenyum lembut. Pancaran mata Namjoon sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa ia sedang khawatir, tentu saja karena keadaan Seokjin.

Jimin selalu tahu, sejak awal Seokjin mengenalkannya pada Namjoon, lelaki tinggi dengan lesung pipi itu teramat mencintai tetangganya yang kelewat manis.

"Keadaan Seokjin _hyung_ sudah semakin baik. Dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan dan perlu beberapa asupan gizi." Jimin memecah hening di antara keduanya saat berjalan melewati pintu depan rumah sakit.

Namjoon mencoba tersenyum menanggapi info yang ia dapatkan dari Jimin, meski nyatanya terlalu dipaksakan untuk suasana hatinya yang semakin kacau.

Jantungnya semakin menggebu-gebu saat Jimin berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Jimin menuntunnya masuk setelah suara yang begitu dikenalnya sebagai suara calon ibu mertua mengizinkan pelaku pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Namjoon? Ya Tuhan." Eomma Kim berjalan mendekati Namjoon dan langsung memeluk kekasih putranya itu erat begitu matanya menangkap sosok Namjoon di belakang si bocah gembul.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Namjoon jelas melihat bagaimana selang infus mengular dan berakhir di atas punggung tangan kekasihnya yang terlelap.

"Kapan tiba di Seoul?" _Eomma_ bertanya begitu pelukannya ia lepas dan menuntun Namjoon duduk di sofa panjang di sisi ruang inap Seokjin.

"Kurasa Bibi bisa menilainya dari penampilan Namjoon _hyung_." Jimin menanggapi, diakhiri cengiran maaf karena menginterupsi perbincangan orang yang lebih tua.

"Pasti langsung pergi ke rumah dan pulang?" _Eomma_ Kim memicing, berujar setelah selasai memindai penampilan Namjoon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Terlalu khawatir, Bi. Seokjin tidak bisa dihubungi tiga hari berturut-turut." Ekspresinya dibuat sesendu mungkin. Alibi agar tidak dimarahi.

"Kebiasaan." _Eomma_ mencubit main-main lengannya. "Bisa-bisa ibumu tidak jadi merestui Seokjin kalau kau bahkan lebih mementingkan Seokjin daripada dirinya."

"Kujamin seratus satu persen tidak akan. Aku bahkan ragu _eomma_ lebih menyayangiku atau Jinseok."

"Ah, aku selalu suka saat kau memanggil bayi kecilku Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum malu-malu saat sadar panggilan apa yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk Seokjin.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku, Bi?"

"Seokjin memaksa kami tutup mulut. Aku hampir menekan tombol panggil pada kontakmu saat Seokjin diujung kesadarannya berujar lirih untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Hah, anak itu," matanya menatap sang putra di atas tempat tidur, sebelum melanjutkan "keras kepalanya memang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi." Namjoon membenarkan dalam hati.

"Bi, dimana paman dan Woojin _hyung_?" Jimin lebih dulu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang ingin Namjoon tanyakan.

"Sedang menemui dokter untuk mendengar perkembangan Seokjin." Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bi, biarkan aku menemani Jinseok malam ini. Bibi, paman dan Woojin _hyung_ pasti lelah."

"Bukan masalah. Sudah tanggung jawab kami merawatnya. Tapi jika kau memaksa, baiklah." Diakhiri dengan tawa jahil.

"Seokjin baru saja makan dan minum obatnya, jadi mungkin dia akan bangun besok pagi. Kau bisa istirahat juga, Namjoonie. Pasti lelah sekali ya, menempuh perjalanan jauh Daejeon ke Seoul dengan perasaan khawatir?" Tangan hangat _eomma_ menggenggam dan mengelus punggung tangannya halus.

Alasan lain mengapa Namjoon juga menjadikan rumah kekasihnya sebagai tempatnya _pulang_.

 _Eomma_ Kim jelas tahu Namjoon butuh waktu berdua dengan putranya. Meski Seokjin hanya akan terlelap damai di atas tempat tidurnya, berdua dengan Seokjin pasti akan mengurangi rasa cemas sekaligus rasa bersalahnya.

 _Appa_ Kim dan Woojin _hyung_ sama terkejutnya dengan _eomma_ saat masuk ke kamar Seokjin dan menemukan Namjoon duduk di sisi tempat tidur Seokjin.

Namjoon otomatis berdiri begitu pintu terbuka menampilkan _appa_ , memberi salam sebelum kemudian _appa_ Kim juga memeluknya.

" _Aigoo_ , calon menantuku." Namjoon tersenyum kikuk membalas pelukan beliau. Orang tua kekasihnya memang selalu semenyenangkan itu.

"Hai, Namjoon." Woojin hyung menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Namjoon bilang dia yang akan menjaga Seokjin malam ini, jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap pulang." _Eomma_ Kim sedang menata pakaian kotor dan beberapa barang yang harus dibawa pulang.

"Hubungi kami jika sesuatu terjadi." _Appa_ Kim mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Paman. Hati-hati di jalan. Selamat malam."

"Hyung, aku juga pulang." Jimin juga ikut pamit.

"Hm. Terima kasih, Jim. Kau dan sifat malaikatmu." Ditepuknya sekali bahu Jimin.

"Bukan masalah. Daa, _Hyung_." Jimin melambai dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama keluarga Seokjin.

Namjoon langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat tampat tidur Jinseoknya setelah menutup pintu. Digenggamnya tangan Seokjin tanpa infus, dikecupnya penuh penghayatan dan rasa bersalah.

Bibi bilang memaksakan diri, tapi memaksakan diri seperti apa hingga kelelahan dan masuk rumah sakit? Karena sepengetahuan Namjoon, fisik kekasihnya tidak lemah. Bahkan setelah dikerjai habis-habisan saat ulang tahunnya di tingkat dua sekolah menengah dulu. Atau saat belajar sepanjang waktu untuk tes masuk universitas. Tidak pernah sampai tumbang dan masuk rumah sakit begini.

Setidaknya dia sudah ada di sisi kekasihnya itu saat ini.

Lama dipandanginya wajah damai Seokjin. Matanya kian lama kian memberat. Tak dipungkiri, benar kata bibi, perjalanan jauh dengan hati cemas cukup menguras tenaganya. Jam di atas pintu kamar mandi baru menunjuk angka delapan. Namjoon putuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tempat tidur di sisi tubuh kekasihnya. Barangkali Seokjin membutuhkan sesuatu tengah malam, jadi dia akan terbangun saat kekasihnya bergerak bangun. Tangannya belum bosan menggenggam jemari yang memang terlihat lebih kurus milik pujaan hati.

Tengah malam Namjoon terbangun karena leher dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Dilihatnya Seokjin masih tertidur amat damai dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat. Jadi Namjoon memutuskan untuk berpindah pada sofa, meletakkan punggungnya yang serasa remuk. Dilepasnya _blazer_ yang kemudian hanya menyisakan kaus katung melekat tubuh atletisnya.

Namjoon dan kebiasan tidurnya, tidak peduli ruangan cukup dingin karena hembusan angin AC, tidur dengan kaus katung bagai sebuah keharusan baginya.

Namjoon benar-benar kelelahan karena begitu punggungnya menyentuh permukaan sofa yang empuk, matanya langsung terlelap.

Seokjin bergerak ringan dalam tidurnya sebelum matanya perlahan mulai terbuka pagi harinya. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirai. Matanya bergulir mengamati tabung infus yang bersisa sedikit kemudian berpindah pada langit-langit kamar.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama seorang perawat masuk dengan troli berisi sarapan serta obatnya dan setabung infus baru.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Sapanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi." Uh, suaranya pecah sekali karena tidur terlalu lama.

Si perawat memindahkan sarapannya ke atas lemari pendek di dekat tempat tidur, kemudian tangannya dengan telaten mengganti infus.

"Kemarin malam bukan Tuan Kim yang menunggu?" si perawat bertanya karena dia tidak menemukan Tuan Kim duduk dengan koran pagi ini. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan infus.

"Maaf?" Seokjin tentu saja bertanya bingung.

"Lelaki yang tidur di sofa sana, sepertinya bukan Tuan Kim atau Tuan Woojin." Perkataan si perawat membuat Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat terkejut melihat sosok yang masih tertidur di atas sofa.

"Ah, ya. Dia kekasihku." Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Wah manis sekali." pujinya sepenuh hati. Dan wajah Seokjin gagal ia pertahankan agar tidak merona.

"Habiskan sarapannya dan jangan lupa obatnya, Tuan. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih."

Mata Seokjin mengikuti langkah si perawat keluar kamar. Saat pintu tertutup, Seokjin turun dari tempat tidur perlahan, mendorong tiang infus berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Dasar monster tidur. Memangnya tidak dingin tidur tanpa selimut? Dan apa-apaan kaos katung itu?" Seokjin hanya menggeleng tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan tidur kekasihnya.

Seokjin berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dari sana dan menatanya di atas tubuh Namjoon yang langsung menggeliat nyaman begitu mendapat kehangatan. Seokjin tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri mengamati.

Tiba-tiba tangannya tergelitik untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan sisi menggemaskan kekasih berandalnya. Tapi sebelum itu, senyumnya kembali terukir geli melihat berapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang dikirim Namjoon. Tiga hari di rumah sakit yang ia lakukan hanya makan, minum obat, langsung tidur setelahnya, dan urusan ke kamar mandi, kemudian kembali tidur. Karena itu Seokjin tidak membalas pesan maupun panggilannya. Keluarga Seokjin tidak mungkin mengangkat panggilan dari Namjoon setelah peringatan dari Seokjin untuk tidak memberi tahu Namjoon.

"Dasar menggemaskan." Seokjin terkikik pelan melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil.

Namjoon terbangun saat Seokjin selesai sarapan dan menelan obat terakhirnya. Tanpa basa basi _mengumpulkan nyawa_ , kakinya berjalan cepat ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan senyum terkembang manis sekali. Mengabaikan pening di kepala karena langsung berdiri begitu bangun tidur.

"Dasar keras kepala, kenapa tidak memberiku kabar kalau masuk rumah sakit?" Namjoon memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya erat sekali. Ingin menyampaikan jika dirinya rindu dan khawatir setengah mati.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan rela meninggalkan kuliah. Yah, meskipun berakhir demikian karena kau berada di sini saat ini." Seokjin membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat, dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi." Pelukannya belum ia lepaskan. Masih rindu.

"Apa?"

"Semuanya." Namjoon melepas sejenak pelukannya, alisnya menukik tidak suka, kemudian kembali memerangkap Seokjin dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menghilang tanpa kabar, jangan memaksakan diri karena aku, dan jangan menutupi apapun dariku. Demi Tuhan, Jinseok, aku bisa saja mati karena khawatir."

"Jangan bicara begitu." Seokjin memukul punggung kekasihnya.

"Serius, Jinseok. Rasanya sulit sekali bernapas berhari-hari tidak mendapat kabar darimu."

"Berlebihan." Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Jika kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, berarti kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku." Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Aku percaya, Namjoon. Aku percaya."

"Berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tidak akan menutupi apapun lagi, Sayang!"

"Aku berjanji. Kau puas sekarang?" Tanyanya jahil. Namjoon hanya terkekeh gemas dengan sikap kekasih hatinya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus."

"Kenapa?" Seokjin melepas pelukan keduanya, bertanya bingung, dahinya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Agar bisa cepat-cepat menikahimu juga." Alisnya terangkat jahil. Seokjin di depannya jelas tersipu-sipu merona.

"Apa, sih?" Seokjin mendorong pelan bahu Namjoon, kepalanya tertunduk malu. Lihat telinganya, astaga, merah sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinseok sayang. Sangat." Namjoon kembali memeluk Seokjin, tidak tahan karena gemas.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Namjoon hampir melepas pelukannya, sebelum Seokjin melanjutkan, "Tapi sangat sangat mencintaimu." Diakhiri kekehan geli.

Di luar ruangan, _Eomma_ Kim sudah menjerit tertahan mendengar percakapan manis putra dan calon menantunya. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ datang membuka pintu tepat saat Namjoon berjalan cepat untuk memeluk Seokjin tadi. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu, tapi menyisakan sedikit celah untuk menguping.

"Kenapa mereka selalu menggemaskan seperti ini? Woojin melewatkan drama manis pagi hari." _Eomma_ berujar masih menahan pekikan gemasnya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yeah, aku kembali dengan series lain cerita papa namjoon dengan mama seokjin jaman pacaran muehehehe

ingat postingan jinnie di twitter pas ultah namjoon?nah ya betul, foto yang diambil seokjin ya foto yang sama dengan foto itu ^3^

Ayo ayo ditunggu reviewnya teman-teman, semoga kalian terhibur :* :*

Review? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_{Prequel with special guess}_

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin _Hyung_?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkah dan menemukan seorang adik kelas berlari kecil dari dalam kelasnya.

"Mau ke perpustakaan, ya?" Si adik kelas, Soobin, berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin memang harus melewati lorong ruang kelas siswa tahun pertama dari kelasnya jika ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Begitulah." Seokjin mengendik bahu dengan mengangkat kecil tumpukan buku di tangannya.

 _Sejak hubungannya dengan Namjoon resmi beberapa bulan lalu, Seokjin menjadi sedikit lebih percaya diri untuk berinteraksi dengan siswa lain di sekolahnya. Meski sebagian besar adalah adik kelasnya yang tidak mengetahui seperti apa Seokjin sebelum sosok Namjoon menginvasi kehidupannya._

"Biarkan aku membantu, _Hyung_." Soobin sudah lebih dulu meraih tumpukan buku di tangan Seokjin sebelum dirinya diberikan izin.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Seokjin hampir saja meraih buku-bukunya kembali sebelum Soobin mengelak dari jangkauan tangan Seokjin.

"Setelah ini kelasku _P.E_ , jadi tidak masalah jika terlambat sedikit." Ujarnya acuh.

"Kalau begitu cepat, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika Guru Kwon menghukummu."

 _Soobin merupakan siswa tahun pertama di sekolah Seokjin dan Namjoon, yang itu artinya saat ini keduanya berada di tingkat akhir._

 _Soobin kali pertama bertemu Seokjin saat Seokjin memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan siswa berprestasi pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Soobin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin saat itu. Bahkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali._

 _Soobin sadar, hari itu dirinya telah jatuh hati. Pada seorang senior yang kekasihnya mustahil ia saingi._

 _Sejak upacara penerimaan, entah bagaimana keduanya selalu bertemu._ Atau _memang Soobin selalu mencari keberadaan Seokjin, baik saat jam istirahat atau saat kelasnya sedang_ P.E _. Hingga akhirnya Soobin memberanikan diri bertanya siapa nama pencuri hatinya itu. Seokjin dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan adik kelasnya itu tanpa memikirkan hal lain._

 _Pernah suatu kali Seokjin sedang berjalan bersama Namjoon saat keduanya menuju ruang Guru Lee untuk bimbingan olimpiade lain -Seokjin dan Namjoon masih mewakili sekolah karena saat ini sedang awal semester pertama-, Soobin sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, begitu saja melempar asal bola basket saat radarnya menangkap sinyal keberadaan Seokjin di sekitarnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga dan tiba-tiba berdiri menghadang pasangan kekasih itu tepat di depannya. Seokjin hampir terjatuh jika Namjoon tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan membantunya berdiri._

 _"Ehe, maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu,_ Hyung _." Soobin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan Namjoon menatapnya dengan tajam. Namjoon tidak mungkin tidak tahu_ siapa _bocah ini. Bukan dari Seokjin, melainkan dari Mino dan Zico._

 _"Tidak masalah. Ada apa?" Seokjin bertanya ramah._

 _"Tidak. Hanya ingin menyapa. Latihan untuk olimpiade lagi ya,_ Hyung _?"_

 _"Bisa menyingkir jika kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Namjoon menanggapi kelewat galak sebelum Seokjin melontarkan kalimatnya. Namjoon tahu -dari dua orang adik kelas yang percakapannya tidak sengaja ia curi dengar-, bocah di depannya ini juga menyukai suara Seokjin. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendengar kalimat keluar dari celah bibir kekasihnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Namjoon menahan suara keluar dari tenggorokan Seokjin._

 _Namjoon langsung meraih pinggang Seokjin, menuntunnya melewati Soobin yang merengut lucu._

 _Seokjin sempat membalik badan dan tersenyum menyesal sebagai permintaan maaf karena sikap Namjoon. Dibalas lambaian riang dari si adik kelas yang senyumnya tidak lenyap dari wajah hingga jam pelajaran hari itu berakhir._

 _"Galak sekali, sih?" Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon, sekaligus memintanya melepas rengkuhannya karena mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Meskipun Namjoon tidak peduli sebenarnya._

 _Namjoon tidak suka bocah itu mencoba mencari perhatian kekasihnya, meski ia ragu Seokjin menangkap sinyal yang dipancarkan Soobin untuknya, rasanya tetap saja menjengkelkan._

 _Tidak sekali dua kali Soobin berhadapan langsung dengan Namjoon, tapi anak ini kelewat bengal untuk membuka telinga dan matanya akan hal itu. Juga entah berapa banyak nasihat dan peringatan tak terhitung yang telah diberikan padanya._

 _Sedangkan Seokjin tetap saja tidak peka dengan tingkah adik kelasnya itu jika sedang berada di dekatnya._

Bagitu sampai di perpusatkaan, Soobin menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada petugas seperti apa yang dikatakan Seokjin. Seokjin sudah mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan bergerak lebih masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Bukannya kembali ke kelas, Soobin justru mengikuti Seokjin berkeliling perpustakaan mencari buku lain yang ia perlukan untuk ujian masuk universitas yang akan ia ikuti lebih awal. Jalur prestasi. Jadi Seokjin mendapat keringan tidak menghadiri kelas jika itu untuk keperluan universitas.

Soobin mengekor di belakang Seokjin dengan senyum yang merekah terlalu lebar. Orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan bahkan mengernyit ngeri melihat senyumnya. Sampai saat tiba-tiba Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu rak buku, Soobin menabrak sisi tubuh Seokjin karena terlalu terpesona dan tidak menyadari langkahnya sendiri.

Bagi Soobin, apapun yang dilakukan Seokjin merupakan mahakarya yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, dengan kedipan mata sekalipun. Bahkan Soobin pernah terang-terangan mengatakan pada teman sekelasnya, Seokjin yang sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata bulatnya adalah hal terseksi yang pernah Soobin lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Ya, Soobin memang segila itu sejak Seokjin mengambil alih hatinya.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Ku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kelas. Tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi sejak kita masuk perpustakaan?" Seokjin memicing matanya yang justru dibalas cengiran lebar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ingin membantu _Hyung_ menemukan buku yang _Hyung_ cari." Katanya asal.

"Tidak perlu. Kembali saja ke kelas. Guru Kwon tidak memberikan toleransi bahkan pada atlet berprestasi sepertimu. Sudah pergi sana!" Nadanya memperingati, tapi Soobin menangkapnya sebagai perhatian yang diberikan Seokjin untuknya.

"Sudah sana!" Seokjin harus mendorong main-main tubuh adik kelasnya itu karena dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dan Soobin mau tidak mau meninggalkan Seokjin.

Soobin pernah berpikir, dia bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan memandangi kakak kelas manisnya itu sepanjang sisa hidup.

Tidak lama Namjoon datang dengan dua buku di tangannya menghampiri Seokjin di ujung lorong rak buku. Namjoon juga akan mengikuti tes masuk universitas lebih awal.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran karena Namjoon menekuk mukanya dalam sekali. Seokjin mana tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang terbakar cemburu karena dia melihat bocah tengil penggemar Seokjin keluar melewati pintu perpustakaan.

 _Sudah hampir satu tahun Soobin memendam rasa kagumnya pada Seokjin dan selama itu pula Seokjin tidak pernah mendapat sinyal yang susah payah Soobin berikan. Namjoon selalu bersyukur akan hal itu tetapi dia juga tidak pernah bisa menahan geraman dan api cemburu yang menjilat-jilat hatinya saat Seokjin dengan ramah membalas perlakuan Soobin._

 _Setiap kali Namjoon memarahinya -efek cemburu- karena Seokjin terlalu ramah, Seokjin hanya membalasnya, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak kelas yang baik, Namjoon". Tanpa mengetahui pula jika sikapnya itu sering kali menerbangkan Soobin ke nirwana dan menenggelamkan Namjoon ke dalam tungku panas kecemburuan._

"Aku tidak suka bocah itu dekat-dekat denganmu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya itu pada Seokjin. Dan Namjoon hapal di luar kepala apa yang akan Seokjin berikan sebagai tanggapan.

"Dia hanya berusaha membantu, Namjoon. Apa salahnya?" Nah, benarkan? Dan Namjoon sudah tidak tahan dengan segala kepolosan kekasihnya itu. _Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama_ , pikir Namjoon.

"Kita bicarakan ini sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?" Namjoon mengusap rambut halus Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk dengan mata polos bingungnya yang berbinar. _Memang apa yang harus dibicarakan?_ Astaga, jika mereka sedang tidak di sekolah, pasti Namjoon akan memeluk Seokjin karena gemas.

"Sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?" Seokjin menggeleng lemah untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Namjoon.

Universitas yang akan dimasuki keduanya bukanlah universitas yang sama. Jadi, buku yang sudah berada di tangan Namjoon kali ini sama sekali tidak dapat digunakan pula oleh Seokjin.

"Guru Jang bilang literasinya tidak ada di internet. Benar saja, semalaman aku tidak tidur untuk menjelajah semua situs literasi terpercaya tapi nihil. Mau tidak mau harus mencari bukunya." Seokjin berujar lesu diakhir kalimat.

"Tidak tidur semalaman?" Namjoon bertanya terkejut.

Seokjin mengangguk tak kalah lemas sebelum berucap, "Lihat kantung mata ini!" Telunjuknya menunjuk kantung mata yang memang terlihat lebih jelas dari biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau kita mencarinya bersama, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu semalaman." Namjoon mengusap kantung matanya kemudian turun dan mengusap sayang pipi kiri Seokjin.

"Kau juga harus belajar untuk tes masuk universitas. Mana mungkin aku tega meminta bantuanmu." Bibir Seokjin semakin mengerucut lucu.

"Jinseok, dengar. Tidak peduli apapun itu, bagiku kau tetap prioritas. Bahkan jika harus memilih, kau akan selalu menang melawan apapun itu pilihan yang harus kupilih." Namjoon berujar yakin. Seokjin juga tidak meragukannya. Tetapi, tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku ingin menjadi pengaruh baik untukmu, bukannya menjadi pengaruh buruk."

Namjoon tahu, hati kekasihnya selalu sesuci dan sebaik itu. Bahkan pada berandalan sepertinya.

"Baik, baik. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Katakan jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku dan aku dengan senang hati akan meluangkan _sedikit_ waktu untuk membantu tanpa melupakan yang lain. Bagaimana?"

"Itu baru Namjoonku." Seokjin tersenyum bahagia, dan Namjoon sedang menahan keinginannya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memeluk kekasih menggemaskannya sekarang juga.

.

.

Namjoon segera mengemas alat tulisnya begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Kemudian melesat cepat untuk pergi ke kelas Seokjin, mengabaikan teriakan Zico yang mengajaknya mampir ke kedai ramen langganan di ujung jalan.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas Seokjin, pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang guru baru saja keluar dari sana. Namjoon membungkuk sopan, dibalas senyuman ramah dari si guru.

Namjoon menerobos masuk pintu kelas Seokjin, menemukan kekasihnya masih menorehkan tinta pena di atas buku soalnya. Seokjin terlalu fokus untuk menyadari Namjoon sedang berjalan mendekat dan suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba hening.

Semua siswa masih enggan berurusan dengan Namjoon, meski saat ini sosoknya sudah tidak sebengis sebelum Seokjin menyentuh hati dinginnya yang sebeku es.

Namjoon berjongkok di sisi meja Seokjin, melipat lengan di atas meja dan menumpu dagu di atas lipatan tangannya. Seokjin berjengit ringan, membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok tersebut. Tersenyum manis begitu mendapati Namjoon dalam pandangan matanya.

"Belum selesai?" Namjoon bertanya halus. Beberapa siswa yang masih tersisa di dalam kelas bahkan menganga melihat dan mendengar betapa sikap dan nada suara Namjoon bisa sangat berbeda jika sedang bersama siswa yang dulu sering mereka _bully_ itu. Meski sekarang ini bukan kali pertama mereka mendengar hal serupa.

"Sedikit lagi. Keberatan menunggu sebentar?" Seokjin berujar merasa bersalah.

" _Take your time, Honey_. Kutunggu selama apapun." Seokjin melirik tajam ke arah Namjoon karena panggilan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Namjoon hanya meringis tak berdosa, kemudian berdiri untuk mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di depan meja Seokjin. Kembali menopang dagu, pandangannya tak lepas memperhatikan kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana selalu tampak lebih manis jika sedang fokus pada sesuatu.

Ruang kelas hanya bersisa Namjoon dan Seokjin saat Seokjin selesai dengan soalnya. Pun Namjoon masih setia memandanginya.

"Berhenti memandangiku atau matamu akan kering karena tidak berkedip." Seokjin menutup mata kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon agar tidak melihat pipinya yang merona semerah muda bunga sakura.

Namjoon meraih kedua tangan Seokjin untuk kemudian ia kecup kedua telapak tangannya. Seokjin di seberang meja gagal total menahan pipinya agar tidak semakin bersemu.

"Kemasi barangmu. Kita akan mencari makan malam sebelum pulang."

"Kau bilang ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"Ah benar. Mau membicarakan di flatku atau di rumahmu?"

"Di rumah saja bagaimana? Jadi tidak perlu membeli makan malam. Aku akan memberi tahu _eomma_." Seokjin meraih ponsel pintarnya dari dalam laci meja, sibuk beberapa saat dengan pesan yang ia kirim untuk ibunya.

"Baiklah. Mampir ke toko kue sebentar kalau begitu."

"Sedang ingin makan kue? Tidak biasanya?" Seokjin mengemasi barang-barangnya, untuk kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Bukan. Untuk bibi. Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku datang dengan tangan kosong."

Seokjin menghela napas sebelum berujar, " _Eomma_ bilang tidak perlu selalu membawa sesuatu setiap kali mampir. Keras kepala sekali." Dipukulnya pelan kepala Namjoon dengan kotak pensil yang terakhir akan ia masukkan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sayang. Aku harus berusaha keras agar bibi bisa menerimaku sebagai menantu." Tangan Namjoon terkepal ke udara dan matanya menerawang ke atas, memberi semangat dirinya sendiri untuk meraih restu kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Seokjin tertawa keras dibuatnya. Belum tahu saja Namjoon jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak kali pertama Seokjin membawanya ke rumah.

"Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah menengah, Namjoon. Astaga." Tawanya belum mereda.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Bibirnya mencebik. Jika saja seseorang melihat tingkahnya saat ini, dapat dipastikan hancur harga diri Namjoon.

Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin begitu melihatnya selesai menggendong tas. Saat ini sekolah pasti sudah sepi, Seokjin benar-benar menyelesaikan _sedikit_ soal dan beberapa catatan, karena itu Seokjin membiarkan saja tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat si berandal.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kita di masa depan. Tapi mengingat kau orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang berhasil mendobrak pintu masuk di sini," Seokjin menunjuk dadanya dengan tangan yang berada di genggaman Namjoon, menempelkan punggung tangan Namjoon tepat di dadanya, yang tentu saja membuatnya terperanga merasakan debaran nyata di jantung kekasihnya, "tentu saja aku juga ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir." Seokjin tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

"Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Jinseok."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lapangan parkir. Namjoon melepas rantai yang mengikat sepedanya, menuntun Seokjin untuk duduk di boncengan belakang. Menarik lengan Seokjin untuk ia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya dan mulai mengayuh.

 _Sebelum bersama Seokjin, Namjoon selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda gunungnya. Namjoon suka olah raga tapi jam sekolah dan jam belajarnya yang cukup menyita waktu membuatnya memilih sepeda sebagai alternatif. Kali pertama Seokjin berkunjung ke flat Namjoon, lelaki itu membawa si kekasih manis di depan sepeda gunungnya dan melihat Seokjin meringis sakit memegang pinggang begitu turun dari sepeda. Sejak saat itu Namjoon membeli sepeda baru dengan boncengan di bagian belakang karena Seokjin menolak saat Namjoon menyarakan motor baru untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Masalah antar jemput, Seokjin juga sering kali mengomel karenanya. Rumahnya dengan flat Namjoon satu arah sebenarnya, hanya saja rumahnya lebih jauh dari sekolah. Jadi, setiap antar jemput Namjoon harus memutar ke rumahnya barulah berjalan ke sekolah dengan melewati flatnya lagi. Tapi berandal keras kepala macam Namjoon mana peduli dengan hal remeh begitu._

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sampai dengan sekotak kue _mocca_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ milik Seokjin. _Eomma_ langsung bergegas dari dapur saat mendengar derit gerbang. Tepat makan malam baru saja masak.

"Selamat sore, Bi." Namjoon membungkuk sopan. Menyerahkan kotak kue yang tadi dibelinya di salah satu toko kue langganan ibu Seokjin.

"Aigoo, anak ini. Susah sekali diberi tahu. Tidak perlu bawa apapun setiap kali berkunjung." Lengan Namjoon menjadi sasaran. "Kau juga, kenapa membiarkan Namjoon membelinya?" Kini giliran Seokjin yang kena omel.

"Aku sudah melarangnya. Dia saja yang tidak mau dengar." Seokjin memicing tajam pada kekasihnya, mengatakan dari matanya, _jadi aku yang kena marah._ Kemudian melesat masuk melewati _eomma_ yang berdiri di tengah pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Aku berkunjung juga tidak setiap hari."

"Masuklah. Makan malam sudah siap. Hanya perlu menunggu paman pulang sebentar lagi."

"Woojin _Hyung_ tidak di rumah?"

"Dia bilang akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk menyelesaikan projek akhir atau apalah itu." Namjoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hari ini menginap, kan?" Namjoon pernah beberapa kali menginap sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Bi. Tapi tes masuk universitas sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Jin-, Seokjin belajar." Namjoon menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena hampir kelepasan memanggil Seokjin dengan nama kesayangan di depan ibu kekasihnya.

" _Eyy_ , sudah ku bilang aku selalu suka caramu memanggilnya Jinseok. Kenapa masih malu-malu?"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ganti bajumu selagi menunggu paman tiba."

Namjoon permisi pergi menyusul Seokjin di kamarnya.

Namjoon juga sudah sering memakai pakaian Seokjin jika sedang berkunjung. Bahkan beberapa kaosnya masih berada di kamar Seokjin karena Namjoon meninggalkannya saat menginap. Orang tua Seokjin selalu memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada kekasih putranya itu. Jadi, Namjoon selalu dibiarkan tidur satu ranjang di kamar Seokjin. Dan tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiran Namjoon untuk membakar kepercayaan yang susah payah diberikan kepadanya.

Namjoon menemukan Seokjin dengan buku dan pena di tangannya. Seragamnya sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumahan yang nyaman, celana bahan selutut dan kaos _oversize_ favoritnya. Alasan lain kenapa Namjoon bisa meminjam baju Seokjin meskipun tubuh kekasihnya lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Istirahat dulu. Tidak lelah seharian belajar?" Namjoon mengambil pena di tangan kekasihnya, memutar kursi putar yg diduduki Seokjin agar menghadap padanya yang saat ini bersimpuh, mengurut pelan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum dari posisinya yang kini lebih tinggi dari Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon belum menyadari senyuman yang diberikan pujaan hatinya. Terlalu fokus dengan pijatannya, sekaligus memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin yang harus ia mulai dari mana.

Seokjin menghentikan gerakan tangan Namjoon. Kepalanya didongakkan, hampir bertanya kenapa pijatannya dihentikan saat menemukan senyum masih terukir indah di wajah kekasih manisnya. Secara tidak langsung merubah pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu?"

"Kalau diingat lagi, dulu tak pernah terbayang sedikitpun dalam otakku berandalan paling disegani semua warga sekolah bisa menjadi sebigini manis dan penyayang pada siswa paling diincar untuk di- _bully_." Senyum manis itu masih bertahan.

Namjoon tertawa, "Benar. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan jadi sebegini berubah setelah mengenalmu." Dikecupnya punggung tangan Seokjin.

"Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau tidak terlalu ramah dan peduli pada orang-orang? Aku memang menjadi manis saat bersamamu, tapi aku tidak menjamin kesabaranku terus terbendung saat melihat mereka semua mencoba mencuri perhatian kekasihku. Terumata pada bocah bengal yang belakangan lebih sering menampakkan batang hidungnya di depanmu." Ekspresinya berubah keras saat mengingatnya.

"Maksudmu Soobin?" Namjoon mengangguk, bibirnya menukik turun.

"Memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya dia hanya bersikap ramah seperti yang lain?"

"Nah kan, kau tidak mengerti." Namjoon menggerang kesal, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lutut Seokjin.

"Mengerti apa?"

"Soobin menyukaimu, tahu?" Namjoon kembali duduk tegak. "Beberapa siswa tahun pertama lain juga. Tapi anak itu saja kelewat berani mengusik milik Kim Namjoon. Kalau bukan karenamu, sudah ku hajar habis pasti dia."

"Namjoon." Nadanya penuh peringatan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dia selalu berusaha mencuri perhatianmu." Kali ini nada suara Namjoon berubah merengek.

"Namjoon, dengar." Seokjin menangkup wajah kekasihnya. "Tidak ada siapapun yang mencuri perhatianku darimu. Lagi pula, Soobin tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku." Kalimat Seokjin yang terakhir semakin membuat _mode_ merengek Namjoon menjadi-jadi karena frustasi.

Kali ini Seokjin yang tertawa. Keras sekali. Dan Namjoon jelas semakin menekuk muka.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan berusah menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi aku juga tidak janji dia akan semudah itu mengerti. Kau tahu seperti apa dia. Bahkan dia tidak takut pada seorang Kim Namjoon." Seokjin menyebut nama Namjoon dengan nada mengejek.

"Janji?" Mata tajamnya mulai berbinar.

"Iya." Seokjin tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Tapi aku takut, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengatakannya padamu." Air mukanya kembali mendung.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak percaya saat ku bilang kau adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya?"

"Tentu saja percaya!" Namjoon menjawab mantap.

"Meragukanku jika aku akan berpaling karena secuil perhatian yang diberikan Soobin?" Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, pura-pura mengintimidasi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih lemah.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kupikir berandal sepertimu tidak takut pada apapun." Ekspresi muka Seokjin jahil sekali.

"Memang tidak. Pengecualian jika itu berarti kehilanganmu. Itu menjadi hal yang paling aku takutkan setelah memilikimu." Seokjin langsung menerjang Namjoon dalam sebuah pelukan. Beruntung Namjoon bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan tidak berakhir tertindih Seokjin di atasnya.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Namjoon mengangguk dalam pelukan keduanya. Memeluk Seokjin yang kini berada di atas pangkuannya semakin erat.

Hingga,

"Sayang, bawa Namjoon turun untuk makan malam." Teriakan _eomma_ membuat keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

.

.

.

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Namjoon. Soobin datang pada hari kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir dengan se- _bucket_ bunga secantik orang yang akan ditemuinya. Menyatakan secara terus terang bahwa ia menaruh hati pada seniornya itu dan mendapat penolakan halus seperti dugaannya. Soobin tahu jawaban apa yang akan dia terima sejak dia mendengar bahwa cinta pandangan pertamanya telah memiliki tambatan hati. Tapi Soobin pikir, setidaknya dia telah mengatakannya atau dia akan berakhir menyesal karena memendamnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Maaf manteman, aku gak tahan buat nulis begitu tahu Soobin ternyata ngefans, suka atau apapun itu sama Jinnie kkkk.

.

Semoga terhibur yaaaa~

.

Reviewnya boleh dong ditinggalin buat jejak :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Kiss and Hug_

.

.

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _With their cutie pie, Kookie_

 _ **Boys Love / Romance / Family / DLDR**_

 _Originally bubblegirl420's_

 _._

 _._

.

Layar TV di ruang tengah rumah keluarga kecil Namjoon manampilkan pororo beserta teman-temannya yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari. Acara khusus TV kabel favorit si kecil Jungkook. Volumenya lumayan kencang hingga menembus ruang kerja Namjoon dan sedikit mengganggu pekerjaan hari liburnya. Ya, hari ini Sabtu, _weekend_ , dan Namjoon harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas untuk cuti yang akan ia ambil selama seminggu pada akhir bulan. Jadi, Namjoon bisa apa selain berusaha tetap fokus dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena dia juga ingin melihat si kecil menari-nari -melompat bahkan berlari mengelilingi ruang tengah- mengikuti apa yang ditampilkan di hadapannya. Bayangannya saja sudah menggemaskan, apalagi melihat secara langsung.

Persis seperti bayangan Namjoon, Jungkook sedang mengikuti segala gerakan yang ditampilkan layar besar di depannya. Bibir mungilnya tak luput menyenandungkan kalimat-kalimat bernada sesuai dengan yang sedang dinyanyikan pororo. Jungkook boleh saja baru berusia tiga tahun, tapi hampir seluruh lagu anak-anak sudah dikuasainya. Bakat jenius ayahnya. _Buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya_ itu benar.

Sang ibu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di atas sofa panjang di belakang sang putra. Tidak, bukan karena sedang bertukar pesan atau apapun. Dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen menggemaskan di depannya. Bukan sekali dua kali Seokjin mengabadikan momen putranya, bahkan hampir setiap saat ponselnya siap sedia merekam momen apapun itu yang dilakukan Jungkook. Jadi, tidak heran jika dia meminta Namjoon membelikannya ponsel dengan ruang penyimpanan paling besar. Beberapa foto dan video juga sudah dipindahkan ke dalam laptop, tapi rasanya ruang simpan ponsel miliknya selalu saja kurang. Karena Seokjin tidak pernah mau menghapus semua foto dan video menggemaskan Jungkook dari si kecil baru berumur beberapa minggu.

Sebentar lagi jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Itu artinya hampir satu jam Jungkook menari dan menyanyi. Tentu saja ia mulai merasakan lelah. Si kecil berhenti menari, kemudian berlari menerjang kaki Seokjin, mengabaikan lagu dan video yang masih terputar. Seokjin cepat-cepat menekan tombol _stop_ untuk memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada putranya.

"Mama, haus."

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook untuk ia dudukan di atas pangkuan dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Menyibak rambut basah di dahi si kecil ke belakang, kemudian ia beri kecupan di atasnya, turun ke pipi kanan, lalu pipi kiri, lalu menghujani seluruh wajah berkeringat putranya. Jungkook terkikik kegelian.

"Mamaaa, _stooop_. Hauus." Suaranya merajuk, dengan tawa yang belum berhenti.

"Siapa suruh menggemaskan sekali, hm?" Seokjin mencubit main-main pipi kanan Jungkook.

"Menggemaskan itu apa?" Mata sebening galaksinya berbinar penasaran.

"Menggemaskan itu setiap kali Mama melihat Kookie, Mama ingin mencium Kookie sampai pipi Kookie habis."

Jungkook langsung menutup kedua pipi gembulnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Kookie tidak mau jadi menggemaskan." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Seokjin terpingkal hingga kepalanya ia benturkan pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Mama, Kookie tidak mau jadi menggemaskan. Nanti pipi Kookie habis. Tidak maaauuu." Kepalaya menggeleng keras dengan tangan masih berapa di pipi. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak, Sayang. Menggemaskan itu saat Mama melihat Kookie, Mama ingin mencium Kookie, tapi tidak sampai habis pipinya." Seokjin tersenyum geli saat Jungkook mulai menurunkan tangannya. "Mama juga ingin selalu memeluk Kookie, mencubit pipi tembam Kookie. Itu namanya menggemaskan." Lanjutnya.

"Mama juga menggemaskan."

"Eh?"

"Kookie juga ingin mencium dan memeluk Mama sering-sering." Ah, Seokjin mana bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk gemas putranya ini.

"Papa menggemaskan juga, tidak?" Suara sang ayah tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Iya." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan semangat. Ia turun dari pangkuan ibunya, berlari di atas kaki kecilnya dan kedua lengan Namjoon sudah siap menerima terjangan si kelinci menggemaskan Kim Jungkook. Mengangkat tinggi tubuh kecil Jungkook beberapa kali dan mendapat hadiah ciuman di pipi dari putranya. Namjoon mendudukan diri di sebelah Seokjin. Kali ini Jungkook ada di pangkuannya.

"Kookie, Papa juga menggemaskan, kan?"

Seokjin hampir meledakkan tawa di sisinya. Karena, menggemaskan bukanlah kata yang tepat jika disandingkan dengan Namjoon. Tapi, otak kecil Jungkook mengartikan menggemaskan sebagai seseorang yang ingin dia cium dan peluk. Jadi, biarkan demikian hingga si kecil mengerti arti kata menggemaskan yang sebenarnya.

Anggukan kepala semangat dari Jungkook membuat senyum lebar terlukis di wajah sang ayah. Kemudian Jungkook memeluk erat Namjoon dengan pengan yang hanya sampai pinggang ayahnya.

"Aaah, Mama juga mau ikut peluk-peluk." Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuh putra dan suaminya sekaligus.

"Mama." Kookie menginterupsi momen hangat ketiganya.

"Ya, Sayang?" Memundurkan wajah tanpa melepas pelukan untuk menatap Jungkook.

"Haus."

"Astaga. Mama lupa. Maaf ya, Sayang. Tunggu sebentar."

Seokjin bernajak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan sebotol _yogurt_ mangga.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Memandang wajah ayahnya beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya sudah berapa di pipi kiri Namjoon. Mata sipit Namjoon membola kaget sekaligus bingung. Kemudian jari-jari mungil Jungkook mulai mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Namjoon. Rasanya tidak puas, jadi tangan satunya ikut terangkat untuk mencubit-cubit pipi Namjoon yang lain. Dan si kelinci menggemaskan mulai tertawa karena aksinya sendiri. Namjoon masih membiarkannya.

"Papa menggemaskan." Tawanya masih berlanjut.

"Kookie lebih menggemaskan." Namjoon mulai menggelitik pinggang Jungkook, membuatnya menggeliat-geliat karena geli.

" _Stop_. _Stoooop_ , Papa. Hahaha. Geliiii." Tubuhnya masih bergerak tak tentu arah, tidak menyadari Seokjin datang dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi secepat kedipan mata.

Gelas air putih di tangan Seokjin bergoyang, menumpahkan sebagian isinya ke atas sofa karena lengannya tersenggol siku Namjoon yang semangat menjahili putra mereka.

Ketiganya membeku di tempat. Jungkook yang pertama kali tersadar, turun dari pangkuan Namjoon dan berlari ke arah ruang penyimpanan di sisi dapur untuk mengambil _vacuum cleaner_. Beruntung ruangan itu menggunakan pintu geser jadi Jungkook tidak perlu susah payah merain gagang pintu. Tapi Jungkook sedikit kesusahan karena ukuran _vacuum_ yang -tentu saja- lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya. Namjoon lekas bangkit membantu sang putra, sadar ikut andil dalam kecelakan kecil itu. Beruntung sofanya terbuat dari bahan _water resistance_.

Seokjin duduk tenang di tempatnya, tersenyum bangga akan kecekatan putranya.

Setiap hari Jungkook selalu melihat Seokjin membersihkan rumah. Setiap pagi setelah membantunya sarapan, Jungkook duduk tenang di depan TV menyaksikan Seokjin _mondar-mandir_ membersihkan lantai dengan _vacuum_ yang saat ini sedang ia gunakan untuk menghisap air di atas sofa. Pernah juga Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat mama merapikan mainan miliknya saat ia baru bangun tidur siang. Ia ingat pagi tadi mama juga merapikan dan membersihkan rumah, memandikan dan menyuapinya sarapan, bermain dengannya sebelum ia tertidur. Otak dalam kepala mungil Jungkook tahu jika mama pasti lelah, karena saat Jungkook berlari atau bermain-main keliling rumah juga melelahkan. Kepekaan Jungkook terhadap lingkungan adalah bakat alami yang diturunkan Seokjin.

"Maaf, Mama." Dari suara yang dikeluarkan si kelinci menggemaskan, Seokjin tahu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kookie hebat karena mau bertanggung jawab. Mama bangga." Jungkook tersenyum senang. Jika mama sudah mengucapkan kata "bangga", itu artinya dirinya telah melakukan pekerjaan hebat.

"Tapi tidak boleh diulangi lagi, oke?"

"Eung!" Jungkook mengangguk semangat sekali.

"Biar Mama ambilkan lagi minumnya."

Seokjin kembali dengan gelas penuh air putih. Jungkook tidak pernah suka minum dari botol dengan sedotan di dalamnya maupun dengan dot seperti yang biasa digunakan anak-anak. Katanya tidak keren. Jungkook kecil selalu melihat ayahnya terlihat keren saat minum dengan gelas. Karena itu Jungkook tidak pernah mau menggunakan botol meskipun Seokjin sudah membelinya untuk jaga-jaga seandainya Jungkook berubah pikiran.

Jungkook menghabiskan segelas utuh tanpa sisa.

"Mama juga minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati." Seokjin mengelap dagu dan leher Jungkook yang basah karena terlalu semangat minum -terlalu haus. Kemudian wajah Seokjin sudah maju untuk mencium buah hatinya, tapi pergerakan sang ayah lebih cepat memutar kepala Seokjin menghapanya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Papa." Jungkook berteriak. Mengambil alih perhatian kedua orang tuanya karena terkejut.

"Cium-cium Mama kan Mama mau cium Kookie." Alisnya menukik marah. Jungkook merangkak naik kembali ke pangkuan Seokjin. Memeluk posesif ibunya dengan dahi yang masih berkerut. Justru membuat Namjoon semakin bersemangat menjahilinya karena reaksi yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Papa kan juga mau cium-cium Mama. Memangnya Kookie saja yang boleh?" Namjoon mencium pipi Seokjin kali ini. Tangan kecilnya mencoba mendorong badan sang ayah karena tidak mau melepaskan ciuman di pipi sang ibu. Tidak berhasil mendorong Namjoon menjauh, Jungkook mulai memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Papaaaa. Iiih, sudaaaaaah."

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya pada pipi Seokjin. Kookie cepat-cepat mengangkat lengannya untuk meraih wajah mama, menariknya turun dan mencium pipi mama yang dicium ayahnya tadi. Si kecil Jungkook juga menciumnya lama. Bahkan bibir tebal Seokjin jadi mengerucut karena ditekan telapak tangan dan bibir Jungkook.

"Sudah, Kookie. Giliran Papa."

"Tidak mau." Suaranya tidak jelas karena tertahan pipi mama, kepalanya menggeleng tanpa melepas ciuman.

Namjoon memisahkan secara halus cuiuman Jungkook agar tidak menyakiti Jungkook. Setelahnya berganti dahi Seokjin sebagai sasaran.

Seokjin sendiri hanya pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan putra dan suaminya. Sejujurnya dia juga menyukai reaksi menggemaskan yang diberikan Jungkook. Dan juga Seokjin jadi merasa teramat dicintai oleh dua orang berharga dalam hidupnya ini.

Jungkook kembali mecoba mendorong ayahnya menjauh, agar ciuamannya terlepas. Tapi kali ini Namjoon sengaja menahan diri. Ingin semakin menggoda si kecil.

Bibir Jungkook mulai melengkung ke bawah. Peringatan pertama.

Namjoon masih bertahan.

Kali ini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sebagai dukungan bibirnya. Peringatan kedua.

Sudah lama Namjoon tidak dengar Kookie menangis, jadi sekalian saja -pikirnya.

Dan benar, setelah peringatan kedua yang tidak diindahkan sang ayah, tangis Jungkook pecah dengan suara keras. Akhirnya Namjoon melepas ciumannya, mendapat pukulan cukup keras di dadanya dari Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan menenangkannya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Papa hanya bercanda." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook.

"Papa ciumnya lama-lama, nanti pipi Mama habis." Ucapnya disela tangisan.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kookie juga lama menciumnya." Namjoon masih ingin menggoda putranya. Berhasil karena tangisan Jungkook semakin kencang. Mendapat hadiah cubitan di perut dari Seokjin sebagai imbalan.

Hampir lima menit Jungkook menangis, tapi tangisnya belum juga mereda. Jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang si kecil dan juga waktu tidur siangnya. Karena itu dia jadi lebih sensitif.

Seokjin berdiri untuk menimang Jungkook dalam gendongan. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Seokjin. Suara tangisnya mulai mereda. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya sudah terlelap. Seokjin menghadapkan bahunya tempat Jungkook bersandar ke arah Namjoon.

"Sudah tidur?" Katanya tanpa suara pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Berjalan mendekati istri dan putranya. Mengusap sisa air mata di pipi si kecil. Memperhatikan bulu mata lentik Jungkook yang basah, mencium pipinya dan meminta maaf.

Seokjin masih bertahan menimang Jungkook agar tidurnya lebih lelap baru ia akan menidurkannya.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan bantal." Seokjin berbisik pada suaminya.

"Tidak di kamar saja?" Namjoon balas berbisik. Seokjin menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Namjoon meletakkan bantal di atas sofa seperti perintah Seokjin. Kemudian Seokjin duduk di dekat kaki Jungkook, disusul Namjoon yang duduk di dekat kepala.

Namjoon menunduk untuk mencium kening putranya. Mengelusnya agar Jungkook semakin nyenyak tidur.

Awan menggantung gelap di langit. Seolah ikut merasakan kekesalan Jungkook yang meledak dalam tangis.

"Sudah selesai semua?" Seokjin memulai perbincangan.

"Hanya tinggal laporan akhir bulan yang akan diteliti Pak Lee. Aku bisa menandatanganinya sepulang liburan."

"Benar tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kantor selama seminggu?"

"Iya. Lagi pula sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita berlibur. Waktu itu Jungkook masih satu tahun, sekarang sudah tiga tahun." Seokjin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku belum masak makan siang."

"Tidak apa. Aku belum lapar."

"Belum lapar bagaimana? Kau hanya minum kopi dan makan selembar roti saat sarapan tadi. Tsk. Pesan antar saja, ya? Persediaan sayur juga sudah habis."

"Aku mau _jajjangmyeon_. Menu lainnya terserah."

"Tidak lapar apanya." Seokjin mencibir.

Seokjin menekan nomor restauran langganan keluarganya. Menyebutkan pesanannya dan membenarkan saat pelayan mengulanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Seokjin mengakhiri panggilan.

"Mereka bilang harus menunggu satu jam. Sedang ramai katanya." Seokjin melapor. Kemudian bangkit untuk mengambil salad buah dari kulkas.

"Makan ini dulu sambil menunggu." Seokjin menyerahkan mangkuk salad dan sebuah sendok pada Namjoon

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Seokjin kembali mendudukan dirinya seperti posisi semula. Mengelus-elus punggung tangan Jungkook sayang.

"Aku bertemu dengan Miran kemarin malam di kedai kopi." Namjoon kembali memulai percakapan setelah satu suapan apel.

"Miran?" Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Seokjin berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang disebutkan Namjoon.

"Shin Miran? Mantan kekasihmu, kan?" Namjoon masih mengangguk, sibuk dengan salad buahnya.

"Gadis incaran semua lelaki saat sekolah menengah dulu, kan?" Kali ini Namjoon menggeleng, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi sebagai balasan. Membuka mulut saat sepotong kiwi disodorkan ke hadapannya oleh Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mengincarnya. Dan kupastikan kau juga tidak mengincarnya." Mulut Seokjin membentuk huruf O sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

"Sepertinya dia melihatku turun dari mobil. Dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu aku sudah menikah karena gelagatnya seperti sedang mencoba menggodaku. Padahal pertama kali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun. Menjijikan."

"Mulutmu." Seokjin memukul pelan mulut suaminya. "Untung Kookie sedang tidur."

"Maaf," Namjoon meringis, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi serius, Sayang, memangnya aku tidak kelihatan sudah beranak satu?"

"Sama sekali. Karena itu aku kadang merasa was-was jika kau pergi keluar rumah seorang diri. Sudah berapa banyak klien yang mencoba menjodohkan putri atau putra mereka denganmu, tidak ingat?"

Seokjin selalu melimpahkan seluruh kepercayaannya pada Namjoon. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikirannya Namjoon akan bermain di belakangnya. Dia yang paling tahu seberapa besar cinta dan sayang yang Namjoon miliki untuknya dan juga Jungkook. Dan Seokjin tak pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa agar kepercayaan, rasa cinta, dan rasa sayang dalam keluarga kecilnya akan berlangsung selamanya tanpa luntur sedikitpun.

Namjoon meraih tangan istrinya yang ada di atas sandaran sofa. Mencium punggung tangannya penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu kau bisa mempercayakan hatimu padaku selamanya, kan?" Matanya menatap Seokjin penuh keseriusan saat mengatakannya. Seokjin tidak meragukannya, jadi dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan setelah Namjoon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak mengganggu tidur Jungkook. Seokjin hanya melotot menyadarkan Namjoon akan keberadaan si kecil di sisi keduanya yang bisa bangun sewaktu-waktu. Tapi membiarkan juga tangan Namjoon yang mulai melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang Miran lakukan padamu kemarin?" Seokjin bertanya, tangannya bermain-main dengan rambut suaminya.

"Rencananya aku akan _take_ _away_ segelas _americano_ dan _cheese_ _cake_ untukmu dan Kookie. Tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba saja menghadangku di pintu masuk kedai. Memaksaku duduk dan basa basi mengikuti obrolanya. Aku ingat sekali caranya duduk. Itu benar-benar membuatku mual." Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengarkan keluhan Namjoon. Dia juga tahu gadis seperti apa Shin Miran dulu.

 _Miran sadar dirinya idola sekolah, karena itu dia memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati siswa kaya atau siswa pintar di sekolahnya. Seokjin pintar, tidak diragukan, tapi jelas dirinya buka lelaki ideal yang diincar Miran. Namjoon sempat menjadi kekasih Miran tidak lebih dari dua bulan. Miran mengincarnya karena taruhan. Awalnya, Miran mau berpacaran dengan Namjoon karena dia ingin terlihat keren dapat menaklukan preman sekolah sekaligus memenangkan taruhan yang ia buat bersama teman-temannya. Jika dia berhasil mengencani Namjoon lebih dari tiga bulan, dia akan mendapatkan sebuah arloji merek kenamaan yang harganya selangit. Namun setelah hubungan keduanya berjalan beberapa hari, Miran mulai penasaran seperti apa keluarga Namjoon jadi dia mencoba mencari latar belakang keluarga Namjoon. Jika Namjoon kaya dan dia bisa bertahan lama dengannya, pasti Namjoon akan dengan suka hati membuang-buang uang untuknya. Itu adalah pemikiran naif Miran, dan semua gadis atau lelaki manis yang mencoba mengencani Namjoon._

 _Namjoon terkenal sering berganti-ganti kekasih dulu. Tentu saja semua siswa juga mengetahuinya. Namjoon selalu menerima ajakan kencan dari semua mantan kekasihnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka pikir setelah mereka menyerahkan perasaan dan segala perhatiannya pada Namjoon, Namjoon akan melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balasan. Tapi tentu saja tak pernah sekalipun Namjoon menganggap serius setiap perasaan dan perhatian yang tercurah untuknya._

 _Hubungannya paling lama adalah bersama Miran. Ya, tidak lebih dari dua bulan. Mata-mata Namjoon ada dimana-mana, jadi Namjoon mendengar rencana busuk Miran dan sengaja menerima ajakan kencan gadis itu, untuk kemudian dia tinggalkan seperti sampah. Berani-beraninya mempermainkan bernadalan sekolah, pikir Mino dan Zico saat itu._

"Aku bersyukur dia mendapat telepon yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan kedai." Namjoon melanjutkan, tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Seokjin.

"Ini bagian paling membuatku menahan diri tidak muntah di hadapan ja-," Seokjin cepat-cepat menutup mulut Namjoon saat ia tahu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Namjoon untuk mantannya yang genit itu. Sebelah lengannya ia tarik dari pinggang Seokjin, memegang pergelangan tangan istrinya yang masih menutup mulutnya, dam memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada telapak tangannya.

"Di hadapan wanita itu." Namjoon membenarkan dan Seokjin mengangguk puas.

"Dia meninggalkan sebuah kartu nama dan dia bilang 'Hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh seseorang.'." Namjoon mengucapkannya dengan bibir mencibir dan menirukan dengan nada suara seperti wanita jadi-jadian. Seokjin tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Cepat-cepat menutup mulut mengingat si kecil Jungkook masih tertidur. Menghembuskan napas lega bersamaan dengan Namjoon. Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon dan tertawa bersamanya tanpa suara.

"Tidak tahu saja dia, ada seseorang yang lebih menggoda dan menggairahkan selalu menungguku pulang." Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat naik menggoda. Seokjin dipangkuannya merona hebat karena perkataan nakal Namjoon.

" _Pervert_." Seokjin berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Namjoon, tetapi lelaki tampan itu menahannya, masih ingin menikmati wajah sang istri yang merona.

"Cantik sekali, _sih_?" Senyum Namjoon mengembang tak tertahan.

"Kenapa makanannya belum sampai juga." Seokjin mengabaikannya, berpura-pura mencari jam dinding agar pandangan matanya tidak tertuju pada Namjoon yang masih setia memandanginya, sedang berusaha menghapus rona pada pipinya.

"Jinseok?" Namjoon memanggil dengan nada lembut yang serius, senyumnya belum sirna dari wajah tampannya. Seokjin mau tak mau menoleh mendengar panggilan yang selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa jika Namjoon menyebut namanya demikian.

" _I love you_." Tersirat makna mendalam dari tiga kata yang baru saja Namjoon ucapkan. Senyum di bibir Seokjin secara tidak sadar terbentuk.

" _I love you too as big as your love for me_."

Namjoon meraih wajah Seokjin, mengecup bibir tebal istrinya beberapa kali sebelum berakhir melumatnya cukup lama. Seokjin mengikuti irama permainan bibir Namjoon, lengannya menggantung manja di bahu sang suami, hingga tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka terdengar. Namjoon melepas bibir Seokjin dengan gigitan sensual di akhir.

Seokjin sedikit berlari ke arah pintu depan sambil sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Jungkook ternyata terbangun karena suara bel yang dibunyikan pengantar pesanan. Namjoon yang menyadarinya langsung mendekati Jungkook.

"Kookie pasti lapar." Diciumnya pipi si kecil.

Pandangan matanya masih kosong, sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Mengangguk setelah terdiam beberapa menit dari pertanyaan Namjoon. Sang ayah tersenyum gemas dan mencium pipi gembul Jungkook lagi. Jungkook mengangkat lengannya sebagai pertanda ingin dibangunkan. Namjoon membawa Jungkook dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke dapur untuk minum.

"Oh, Kookie sudah bangun?" Seokjin masuk dengan dua bungkus plastik di tangan kanan. Jungkook mengangguk setelah selesai minum.

Namjoon mendudukan Jungkook pada kursi bayi di ujung meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan meja dan Seokjin duduk di hadapan Namjoon. Keluarga kecil Namjoon makan dengan tenang. Jungkook makan banyak karena tenaganya terkuras habis untuk menari, menyanyi, dan menangis tadi. Rintik hujan mulai mengetuk atap rumah di tengah acara makan siang. Menjadi sangat deras beberapa saat kemudian. Jangan tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Namjoon dan dua orang tercintanya jika hari libur dan hujan deras mengguyur. Tentu saja bergelung di bawah selimut bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gemes bat liat postingan Jungkook joget-joget kek bayi gituuu, pen karungin bawa pulang tapi gak mungkin. Mana tiap kali denger lagu bad boy ingetnya dia muluk hueeee kan gemes. Ya udah bikin cerita aja. Eh kebetulan video Jimin uyel-uyel pipi Namjoon pas konser lewatlah di timeline twitter, ya sudah masukin sekalian ehe.

Semoga kalian menikmatiii ^^


End file.
